


Цикл про Тирр

by Li_Liana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Цикл ранних рассказов и зарисовок про Тирр, 2001-2004гг.Плюс общий список всех текстов (2001-2016гг.) про Тирр со ссылками.





	1. Хронология событий с Тирр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Список событий из биографии Тирр и ссылки на тексты (2001-2016гг.)

\- жизнь на родной планете среди оседлых рурров, война с магами, первый котенок, его гибель, Тирр навсегда покидает родную планету и становится рурром-путешественником (рассказы "Не сдамся" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31739208 и "Кошачьи сны" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31735983);  
\- путешествия в междумирье (рассказ "Чудовище" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31736796;  
\- жизнь и события в Замке (рассказ ["Меняя цвет"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31737327)), а потом в мире Дрейкнора, появление Котенки (приемная дочь, генетически не рурр) и ее отражения (типа младшая приемная дочь, полный генетический клон первой, но с другой личностью), создание растительного клона Тирр и его самовольное оживание - условная третья дочь, ТиррЛиана (генетически помесь рурра с разумным растением и элементами человеческого генофонда);  
\- после разрушения Дрейкнора (рассказ "Запретная любовь" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31739508) Тирр участвует в колонизации планеты, на которой столетия спустя появится раса рурров;  
\- в междумирье Тирр сталкивается со старыми знакомыми - ксарном Джетом и ксеноморфом Эли (рассказ "Почему кошки не летают" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31739547);  
\- жизнь Тирр в мире Трилистника - альянс ММАА (рассказы "Когда меня позовут…" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31739631 и Дрессировка - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31739697)  
\- используя генокод Тирр, ТиррЛиана случайно возрождает почти мертвую эльфийку Лиэслотариэнь, которая в результате этого становится частично рурром, хотя де факто она, скорее, очередная недодочка Тирр, формально считается ее внучкой; Тирр принимает участие в судьбе ТиррЛианы и Лиэслотариэнь, похищая обоих в междумирье (цикл о ТиррЛиане - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13804842/chapters/31740336);  
\- путешествия в междумирье, где-то в этот период кошку слегка заносит в Лихолесье (цикл "ЛиЛ и Тирр" - http://archiveofourown.org/series/422494);  
\- Тирр подвизается ведущей на шоу ОДО ("Остаться должен один" - http://archiveofourown.org/series/418294);  
\- путешествия в междумирье;  
\- Тирр снова сталкивает с потомками магов, когда-то живших на ее родной планете (рассказ "Случайность" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6231850);  
\- Тирр и ее племянница Мриярр сталкиваются со слегка заблудившимися эльфами на космической станции (повесть "Чужая земля" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6251806); рассказ о первой смерти Мриярр ("Дерево воплощения" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13808370/chapters/31750350);  
\- Тирр и ее племянница Мриярр участвуют в побеге эльфов из орочьей крепости (повесть "Орочья Крепость" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6260791/chapters/14345911);  
\- Тирр и ее племянница Мриярр подвизаются ведущими на шоу "Выходные для Владык" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6373810/chapters/14599333);  
\- путешествия в междумирье (рассказ "Прыжки, прыжки…" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633900/chapters/31739748);  
\- Тирр снова приходится решать проблемы своей внучки-эльфийки Лиэслотариэнь (рассказ "Кошачьи семейные перипетии" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6373810/chapters/14602498);  
\- путешествия в междумирье;  
\- Тирр пересекается с сотрудниками Торчвуда (рассказ "Кошачьи пакости" http://archiveofourown.org/works/6162700)  
\- путешествия в междумирье;  
\- Тирр пробегает мимо 13-го Района (рассказ "Сосчитай глаза у кошки" http://archiveofourown.org/works/6168205)  
\- путешествия в междумирье;  
\- на правах уникальной сущности Тирр периодически шляется в пространство для музов (музовый цикл - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12634083/chapters/28787781);  
\- путешествия в междумирье;  
\- в одном из миров Тирр пересекается с вальтааром по имени Алекс (повесть "Черный хвост и белые крылья" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13802511);  
\- путешествия в междумирье;  
\- Тирр заносит в Сейрейтей (рассказ "Дело об исчезающей хурме" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6167251);  
\- путешествия в междумирье;  
\- Тирр заносит в мир Сотни (цикл "Кошачья Этика" - http://archiveofourown.org/series/572959);


	2. Не сдамся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2004г.  
> События из раннего анамнеза Тирр, когда она впервые покинула родную планету - самый ранний таймлайн по отношению ко всем остальным текстам про кошку.

Таких как она нельзя покорить.  
Но изощренный ум всегда находит способ. Наличие заложников всегда помогало подчинять даже самых сильных. В крайнем случае - в заложники можно взять детей. Это действует почти безотказно.  
Таких как она можно заставить подчиниться, но это подобно сдавливанию и без того до упора сведенной пружины. Она может повиноваться месяц, год, десятилетие. Но если вы посмотрите в ее глаза, то вы увидите лишь глухую ненависть, спрятанную так далеко, что если не присматриваться - вам ее не разглядеть. Вы можете жить с ней бок о бок, делить ложе и кров, говорить и спорить, но для нее все это не имеет ни малейшего значения. Она будет ждать. Ждать вашей малейшей ошибки.  
Для таких как она жизнь - свобода. Без свободы они мертвы. А у мертвых нет ни морали, ни чувств, ни привязанностей. Без свободы они - как зомби, слепо идущие к той последней цели, которую поставили себе, отказываясь от свободы, отказываясь от жизни. Уберечь заложников, уничтожить врага. Цена не важна.  
Пока заложники в ваших руках, она не сделает и движения. Пока …  
Но если вдруг заложники погибнут …Это страшно. Не дай вам небо увидеть их месть. Мститель не выживет. И его имя станет табу для родного племени. Его забудут и никогда не произнесут. Сама их сущность не приемлет мести, не приемлет тотального уничтожения. Пока они живы - они никогда не пойдут на это. Не пойдут и после смерти. Своей.  
Или она просуществует без свободы слишком долго. Настолько долго, что забудет, что такое любовь. Останется лишь вкус ненависти. Тогда ее не удержишь ни чем…

* * *

Идти по развалинам. Выгоревшим, черным, обугленным, мертвым.  
Когда-то здесь был мир, который был ее домом. Мир, который она любила.

Бороться до конца. Не сдаваться, не отступать, но проиграть. Проиграть…  
Она не сохранила ничего. Осталась только жизнь. И земля, мертвая земля, на которой уже не было ничего из того, что она любила.

По ее следам кралось равнодушие. Тупое безразличие. Для кого-то это мог быть выход. Но для ее народа равнодушие - это смерть.

Как страшно заставить себя что-то чувствовать. Неужели она когда-то могла не бояться боли, теперь преследующей каждую мысль? Неважно - уносилась она мыслями в прошлое или в будущее, боль невозвратных потерь неотступно преследовала ее.

Из молочно-серого тумана к ней подкатился страх.  
Страх впервые закрался в ее душу. Страх новой боли.

Несколько секунд она стояла на пепелище родного мира. Ей было нечего терять. Но страшно было продолжать жить. Она искала в своем сердце хоть осколок любви. Но любовь была мертва.

Так просто опуститься на выгоревшую землю, навсегда остаться здесь, уйти от боли, укрыться от страха, покорится неизбежному ...

Она не умела сдаваться. Не научили. Ни жизнь. Ни судьба.  
Она посмотрела в лицо сизому туману. Страх смутился и сбежал. Нельзя испугать того, кто принял все прошлые и все будущие потери.

Молча она уходила с развалин. Возможно это показалось, но на ее лице мелькнула легкая улыбка.  
\- Я не сдамся!


	3. Кошачьи сны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Философско-грустное. О том, что мы не можем изменить. Частично в честь одного реалового котенка.
> 
> Тирр снится сон про ранее прошлое, до покидания ею родной планеты.

Знают ли кошки свои имена?  
Снятся ли кошкам сны?  
Что видят кошки в своих снах?  
Кто знает…

Тирр опять смотрела в его зелено-золотистые, такие печальные глаза. Прошлое любит приходить ночами, под покровом тьмы, когда любая тень многозначна и может казаться чем-то иным. Любит являться незваным гостем, стучась в приоткрытые форточки подсознания.  
Этот взгляд… Открытый, доверчивый, невинный, добрый и такой грустный. Взгляд, в котором нет надежды, он ведь уже знает, знает все, что будет потом. Но почему надежды не было никогда, даже в самый первый раз? Неужели он и тогда - знал?  
Сейчас во всей вселенной существуют только они - Тирр и Котенок. А весь мир вертится вокруг них сумасшедшей каруселью полуреальных теней, так, словно сама земная ось прошла где-то между ними, навсегда разделяя их во времени и в пространстве. Тирр почти не замечает окружающего, она видит только его: маленького, серо-полосатого с совсем еще мягкой и нежной шерсткой, с тоненьким, беззащитным и немного дрожащим хвостиком, смотрит на его слабые лапки, на которых еще и ходить получается с трудом, не говоря о том, чтобы бегать и прыгать. Лапки, на которых нельзя убежать, мягкие коготки, которыми нельзя защитится.  
Краем глаза Тирр различает окружающие тени, они все время меняются как картинки в калейдоскопе. Вот они стоят на вершине смой высокой горы и вокруг них носится холодный и жесткий ветер, которого они не чувствуют, потому что видят только друг-друга. Вот они в горящем здании, но огонь - лишь призрак, который можно не замечать. Вот они на псарне, и по сторонам прыгают лающие в бешеной злобе огромные псы, но собачьи тени свободно проходят сквозь них, пока их не замечать, они не существуют, они - не настоящие. Нет, настоящие, но они - там, а Тирр с Котенком - здесь, совсем в другом мире. И совершенно не важно, что она не знает, где находится это удивительное место, в котором можно смотреть в глаза своему прошлому.  
Каждый раз снятся новые тени, но Тирр всегда чувствует, когда приближаются Они. Они, ненависть к которым пересилит ее тоску и она будет видеть их, а не Котенка. Она уже знает, что как только она перестанет видеть только его, Котенок уйдет в их мир. Он станет реальным для них, а они - для него, а Тирр останется здесь, в этом странном месте одиноким, безвольным наблюдателем. Наблюдателем, который ничего не может изменить.  
Или - не так? Или она опять путает причину и следствие? Или она просто уйдет, веря, что призраки не могут причинить зла им - реальным ? Забывая или не помня, что они реальны, только пока вместе? И Котенок останется сам… Сам, потому что она ушла?  
Что было раньше? Что было потом? Какая разница, почему она уходит? Чтобы мстить за свою ненависть или просто не зная, к чему приведет ее уход? Неважно - круг замыкается. И она знает, что и ее прошлый уход, и ее теперешняя ненависть - ячейки этого бесконечного круга. И одну из них можно изменить, но она просто не в состоянии этого сделать, у нее просто не хватает сил. А, может, любви? Почему каждый раз она перестает видеть Котенка, а видит - лишь Их?  
Сменяется очередной раз картинка в калейдоскопе. Это опять Они. Она Их еще не видит, но уже чувствует запах, запах бессмысленной жестокости и разгульной злобы. Запах, который пробивается даже сквозь начинающие заполонять пространство пары алкоголя и перегара. Вот они появляются на границе видимости, мир буквально пронизывают волны трусливой, угарной, бессердечной агрессии, которая ищет, на ком бы сорваться. Кого раздавить или уничтожить, чтобы потешить свою воспаленную страсть к разрушению.  
Тирр уже смотрит только на Них, в последний миг замечая становящийся прозрачным силуэт Котенка. Кошки не умеют плакать, но в его глазах светится едва заметная слезинка. Нет!!! Для Тирр внезапно становится совершенно неважным, кто или что к ним приближается. И насколько это Что не имеет права на существование. Пусть происходит что угодно, лишь бы она могла стоять и просто смотреть в его глаза. Видеть его взгляд. Этот взгляд… Открытый, доверчивый, невинный, добрый, и такой грустный.  
Мир меняется, тени опять становятся тенями. А они с Котенком стоят на вершине самой высокой мире горы. И пусть с нее невозможно спустится, но они могут стоять и смотреть друг на друга хоть вечность. И пускай в его взгляде никогда не появится радость, но из него исчезает эта щемящая безнадежность вечного безумного бега по одному и тому же замкнутому кругу. И Тирр, знает, что теперь уже - навсегда…


	4. Чудовище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хронологически первый рассказ про Тирр, 2001г.  
> Некий наивный ведьмак решил поохотиться на кошку.

Дрон сидел в засаде уже седьмой час кряду. Сидел и злился. Злился на сельцентр, на себя, свою злую судьбу и, больше всего, – на чудовище, из-за которого он, собственно говоря, здесь и сидел. Эта пакость завелась в окрестностях пару недель назад – он же ей еще и обрадовался. Идиот! Думал, наконец-то нормальная работка подвалила, а то за полгода штатного ведьмачиния только один упырек да один хорек-мутант по охраняемой территории пробегали. Нет, совсем не так он представлял свою карьеру после окончания ведьмачей академии, и подумать не мог, что по распределению попадет в эту седую глухомань, где местный совет будет пытаться его подпрячь волков ловить – они видишь ли сродни оборотням, а как нечистой силы тут маловато, так пусть ведьмак не лениться, а волков погоняет – не зря ж ему честных тружеников хлеб есть.

“Тоже мне, охотника на волков из дипломированного ведьмака делают!”, Дрон даже сейчас сразу взбодрился и проснулся, подумав о недостойном предложение председателя. Еле слышный шорох заставил его мгновенно насторожиться. Но это была всего лишь белка. Он разочаровано вздохнул, расслабляясь и опять вспомнил свою первую встречу с этой пришлой тварью.

Чудище пришло в район с севера и стало шалить ночами, причем шалить весьма зловредно – лазить ночами по домам и сараям, жрать, что попало, почему-то преимущественно различные деликатесы – будто ему не все равно, чем брюхо набивать. Что не съедало – так портило, надгрызая со всех сторон. Бесшумно угробив все имеющиеся в очередном доме продукты, зверье начинало крушить домашнюю утварь и мебель, до полусмерти пугая домочадцев, а под конец визита еще любило побезобразничать в хлеве или курятнике. Днем чудище кидалось с деревьев на девок да детей, царапая их своими огромными кривыми когтями, а что когти у него качественные, так это Дрон уже на собственном опыте успел убедиться. В общем, как раз ради таких пришельцев ведьмаков на штатной службе и держат.

Начальный план истребления залетного монстра был прост до гениальности. Что-что, а колбасную лавку хозяина Колчека прожорливое чудовище обминуть уж никак не могло. А поскольку всякие недоброкачественные людишки воровского характера тоже были весьма охочи до хозяйских колбас, то товар свой Колчек хранил в каменном подвале с одним окошком на добротных дубовых ставнях – через которые колбасы в магазин подавали по потребности, двери же хранилища были не хуже, чем в городском банке. Дождавшись на вторые сутки ночного визитера, ведьмак беззвучной тенью проскользнул в подвал, заперев за собою дверь – “все, попалось чудовище”, удовлетворенно подумал Дрон и, уверенно обнажив меч, двинулся на зверюгу. Чудище повело себя вполне типично – зашипело, засверкало тремя огромными, испускающими дьявольское свечение глазами, разинуло клыкастую пасть и двинулось на ведьмака. “Прям картинка из учебника”, отстранено подумал Дрон, направляя удар в голову твари. Вот тут и начались неприятности. Абсолютно невозможным движением чудовище развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов и в огромном прыжке сигануло в окно, выбивая и ставни, и раму, и стекла.

Не, ну какая приличная нечисть так себя ведет? Злой как сильван Дрон весь следующий день просидел, изучая Книгу нечистой жизни. То, что ни к какому типу зверье отнести не удалось – еще ладно, мало ли мутантов сейчас развелось. Но вот почему зверюга так себя ведет? Убегает слабая нечисть, ведьмаков боящаяся. Слабой же трехглазую тварь никак назвать нельзя – вон как окошечко снесла – с разгону, как соломенное. Дрону Колчеково окно и с подручными средствами вряд ли бы выбить удалось, ну разве что напившись эликсиру. А сильная нечисть – она ведьмаков ненавидит и съесть стремится, поскольку мясо ихнее вкус имеет особый. Хотя откуда авторы Книги нежизни об этом знают – у нечисти что ли спрашивали? Так какого же лешего этот сильный трехглазик убегает, а ?

Этот вопрос в течении последних двух недель Дрон уже устал себе задавать. За это время с прыгучей напастью он встречался раз десять – и темной ночью, и при солнечном свете – даже рассмотрел его во всех подробностях. Заканчивались все эти встречи до боли однообразно – при приближении ведьмака существо драпало со всей прыти своих четырех лап. А где это видано, чтобы двуногий, хоть и ведьмак, мог за четырехлапым шустриком по прямой угнаться? Что досадно, шерсть-то у тварюки была слегка бронирована и метательным оружием не пробивалась – тут надо было только мечем рубить. Конечно, бронированная шерсть в наше время не диковинка, но вот как к зверю с мечом подобраться, если он от тебя шарахается, хоть и по всему видно, что не боится. Так на кой ему убегать?

Когда среди бела дня, перед лицом всего честного народа тварь сиганула с дерева ему на голову, потом опять в темпе смывшись, Дрон понял, что в этом сельцентре им двоим больше места нет. Или чудище, или он. Обычно он к нечисти поспокойнее относился: кого могу - уничтожаю, а кто слишком грозный – так своя шкура дороже. С живого-то ведьмака нечисти убытку больше, чем с мертвого. Но эта зверюга его уже просто достала. И что ж обидно, даже и премию не дадут. Коли известная была бы нечисть – так за каждый вид своя премия полагается – а мутанты, они все по низшему разряду идут.

Дрон опять стал вспоминать, что ему известно о чудище. Рост чуть больше метра, длина – так метра полтора будет, четыре лапы, одна голова, шея немного длинноватая, вытянутая, шерсть - редкостная, сразу видно нечистая. Черная от головы, плавно переходящая в темно-зеленую к шее и сменяющаяся на темно-фиолетовую где-то в начале конечностей, а по всему туловищу разбросаны рыжие пятна неопределенной формы – будто краской кто обляпал, шерстины жесткие, легким оружием не прошибаемые. А хвост – черный, с рыжей кисточкой. С хвостом та еще история была. Он-то думал, да и все остальные, кто зверье видел, тоже, что хвост небольшой – с полметра. Оказалось, ошибались. Хвост длиной метра три будет, тонкий, в два-три пальца толщиной. И выяснилось это, когда председатель, видя трусоватость твари, народ собрал на него идти. После очередного разбоя его окружили мужики с вилами, косами да граблями, плотное кольцо – человек двести – со всего сельцентра собрали, Дрон думал – ну все, попалось чудище. А оно свой толстенький хвостик как в плеть размотает, да пару раз по окружавшим стегнет, так и посыпались верхушки кос да грабель, как свечи, острой саблей срезанные. Толпа быстренько и разбежалась, а как оно рыкнуло, так и последних смельчаков след простыл.

В пушистом кончике хвоста у зверя не то иглы, не то какие другие острые наросты оказались. Физиономия же у твари противная – сразу видно, нечисть мерзостная, коей места нет на этой земле. Уши-то еще ничего, вполне звериные, три огромных глаза, два как положено, а третий в центре и чуть повыше. Зрачки черные, а радужка - рыжая, и в темноте светятся желто-зеленовато. Когти кривые, острые, в подушечки лап на манер кошачьих втягиваются. Зубы – как зубы, с клыками, он за свою недолгую работу и побольше встречал. Прыгучая тварюка – в длину так метров на пять с места прыгнуть может, на дерево с земли сразу на трехметровую высоту запрыгивает – и лазит по ним – будь здоров. Бегает тоже быстро, но как удирать кидается – большими прыжками передвигается. В смысле опасности твари ведьмака больше всего хвост смущал – острющий, длиннющий, гибкий, быстрый – хорошее оружие, опасное. Нет, вздохнул ведьмак, не под одно описание в Книги нечисти эта не подходит, засчитают как мутанта. А обидно, до чего же обидно.

Потом он придумал План. План председателю влетел в три годовые зарплаты, но после разгона чудищем толпы тот был на диво сговорчив. В городе ведьмак накупил разных деликатесов – рыбы копченой, мореной, фруктов заморских, торта сливочного, холодного – и прочих дорогих кулинарных редкостей. И еще прикупил нить мифриловую острейшую и тридцатиметровую сеть, тоже мифриловую и острую как бритва - даже со специальными перчатками железными продавалась, иначе не коснуться ни как. Если такая сеть на животное падала – до кости его разрезала.

На проселочной дороге он устроил ловушку. Сложил в центре вкусности, сверху над деревьями натянул сетку, так чтобы когда за веревку дернуть, один конец чуть раньше падать начал, а деревья да кусты вокруг дороги мифриловой нитью обмотал. И притаился – ждать. На такие деликатесы чудище-то точно позарится, а когда оно их жрать будет, Дрон за веревку дернет и на дорогу выскочит. Противоположный от него край сетки быстрее падать начнет, и останется у чудища лишь три дороги. На другую сторону сетки оно выскочить не успеет - туда ведьмак больше двадцати метров сетки выделил – все равно его накроет, покалечит – тут он его и добьет. В лес кинется – опять об нити порежется, ослабеет – ведьмак его и зарубит. Или в его строну бросится, здесь сетка короткая - меньше десяти метров, в эту сторону, скорее всего, успеет выскочить. Тут уж один на один, ведьмак с мечом или нечисть с когтями да хвостом – кто кого.

Как раз в этот момент Дрон увидел осторожно крадущееся по дороге существо. Сетку оно заметило. Покосилось, походило по ее границе – ведьмак даже дышать перестал, чтоб не спугнуть. Но черный носик нежно трепетал и дергался в сторону приманки. И медленно, очень осторожно чудище двинулось к еде. Начало оно с холодного торта. Дрон быстро выпил боевой эликсир – самый сильный из всех, что в городе продавались, почувствовал знакомое тепло и звон в теле, дернул сетку и, обнажив меч, выскочил на дорогу.

Эликсир уже подействовал и ведьмак наблюдал как замедленно-плавно разворачивается нечисть, грациозно летит в прыжке, почти зависая в воздухе, как тягуче-неторопливо опускается сетка. Но, кажется, зверь не успевает вылететь и сетка его накрывает. В последнее мгновение молнией взлетает хвост , “это ж какая у него скорость, если мне на эликсире он быстрым видится?”, отстранено подумал ведьмак, наблюдая как зверь хвостом отбросил сетку, при этом мифрил срезал рыжую шерсть с хвоста и показались острейший шип, длиной с короткий кинжал.

Дрон целил удар в голову чудища, но полетевший в его сторону кончик хвоста заставил его отшатнуться и меч соскользнул по упругой шерсти зверя, а тварь отскочила назад. Теперь у нее не было выхода – сзади и по бокам острейший мифрил, спереди ведьмак с мечом, удирать некуда. И, злобно зарычав, нечисть вступила в схватку. Несколько выпадов хвостом обеспечили ведьмаку пару глубоких царапин, но и его меч раз достал переднюю лапу чудища. С рычанием тварь кинулась, метя зубами на шею ведьмака, одновременно пытаясь пробить его голову хвостом с другой стороны. От зубов ведьмак увернулся – с эликсиром он был явно быстрее зверя, а хвост зацепил мечом – и тот повис как обрубленная ветка, на кусочке кожи. Зверь взвизгнув, скрутил хвост в обычный короткий вид и ведьмак уже поверил в свою победу – клыки и когти ему не страшны. Тут зверье метнулось вперед и в сторону, растворяясь в золотистом сиянии. “Куда!!!”, не задумываясь, Дрон вонзил в подставленный бок меч по самую рукоять и, не выпуская его из рук, полетел в золотое облако вслед за зверем. От света закружилась голова, зазвенело в ушах, короткое ощущение полета и удар, сильнейший удар со звуком своих ломающихся костей – последнее, что уловило ускользающее сознание ведьмака.

***  
У Тирр сегодня было на редкость прекрасное настроение. Она решила сделать что-то хорошее. Не для себя – для хозяев этого чудного местечка, где жила в последнее время. Причем хорошее не по своему разумению, а по ихнему. Так сказать, прощальный подарок – завтра она собиралась уходить. Засев на дереве, она рассматривала поселок, размышляя, чем бы отблагодарить гостеприимных сельчан. И тут она услышала полузабытый аромат. Мороженное!!! МОРОЖЕННОЕ!!!

Сорвавшись с дерева, она понеслась к источнику вожделенных ароматов. Но вблизи мороженное запахло опасностью и Тирр снизила скорость. Осторожно приближаясь, она просканировала энергетическую и полевую структуру пространства. Так и есть – очередная ловушка. В кустах сидит местный охотник, который развлекал ее все это время. Из разговоров она знала, что зовут его “Ведьмак”. Странное название, как для охотника, или он на ведьм раньше охотился? Ладно, неважно.

Тирр продолжила сканирование. В кустах и над дорогой неживая опасность – именно ее запах почувствовала Тирр при приближении. Неужели Ведьмак наконец придумал что-то достойное? Уйти, что ли? Но ведь там мороженное! А ладно, там разберемся. И Тирр осторожно двинулась к любимому мороженному торту.

Мороженного наестся она так и не успела. Сверху полетела опасность. Только сейчас Тирр почувствовала, что это по-настоящему опасно. Пожертвовав шерстью хвоста, Тирр вырвалась из сетки, оказавшись лицом к лицу с ведьмаком. Сначала она хотела его просто пугнуть и прорваться, но быстро поняла, что недооценила противника – скорость его движений была в несколько раз выше чем обычно, и настроен он был очень решительно.

Шутки в сторону, это уже становиться опасным. Тирр опять попыталась прорваться, но получила мечем по лапе. Вот так всегда, сначала эти аборигены милые и смешные, а потом … Когда ей почти отрубили хвост, Тирр поняла, что дело принимает скверный оборот. Наспех оглянувшись в поиска межпространственных щелей, она заметила одну как раз возле ведьмака и ринулась в нее, на ходу расширяя под свои размеры. Переход меж мирами, как всегда, на миг отключил сознание и опять Тирр себя ощутила летящей в пустоту. Судорожно дернув лапами, Тирр за что-то зацепилась, обвилась хвостом, постепенно приходя в себя.

Как бок-то болит… И хвост … И лапка … Тирр, скривившись, огляделась. Так. Висим. Вниз головой. На яблоне. На которой растут персики. Персики??? “Б-р-р-р”, фыркнула Тирр и, постанывая, спустилась на землю. А в боку-то дырка солидная – вон даже голова закружилась. Здоровье прежде всего. Тирр села на задние лапы, обкрутилась хвостом и настроилась на энергию. Сосредоточившись впитала необходимое количество, а энергии всегда полно – в земле, в деревьях и травах, в камнях и реках, в космосе – на худой конец. Умей только впитывать.

Собранную энергию Тирр направила в поврежденные места, ощущая как оживает, стягивается поврежденная плоть, наполняясь жизнью и силой. Последним она отрастила рыжий пушок на хвостике. Встала, потянулась – и почему она всегда такая голодная после работы с чистой энергией? Только тут она заметила ведьмака. Та-а-ак, а он что тут делает? Его что в мой переход затянуло? Эдак я неосторожно. Нехорошо.

Подошла ближе, проверила энергетику - множественные переломы и внутренние повреждения. Посмотрела биополе – умирает. Тирр стало вдвойне неприятно, мало того, что в иное измерение затащила, так и прибила ненароком. Правда он первый начал… Не будь ребенком, одернула себя Тирр – как не стыдно, мстишь ему за то, что он тебя напугал? Эгоистка!

Сама себя устыдившись, Тирр подошла к ведьмаку, положила лапки ему на плечи и опять включила энергетическую подпитку. Когда все жизненно опасные повреждения были устранены, Тирр отошла - “а с царапинами от моего хвоста и ссадинами при падении – пусть помучается, не хочу я их лечить - в другой раз не будет на разумное существо кидаться”, еще раз оглянувшись на ведьмака, хвостатая отправилась на поиски ближайшей межпространственной щели. Мир с растущими на яблоке персиками был слишком насыщен магией, а по горькому опыту Тирр знала, что таки миры обычно бывают опасны для трехглазых кошек. И оставаться надолго здесь не стоило.


	5. Меняя цвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2001г.   
> Как Тирр обрела черную шкурку, которая с ней осталась очень надолго.  
> События периода жизни Тирр в Замке.

Полнолуние. Ночь тьмы. Тирр было особенно грустно. В лесу ярко горел костер, но Тирр не хотела туда идти. Хоровод теней, некоторые из которых казались смутно знакомыми, сейчас ей был более чем чужд. Она отправилась в холодную темень листвы будить воспоминания. Здесь они впервые вошли в этот мир. А тут она мчалась с ребенком, сбежав из клетки. Совершенно неожиданно она наткнулась на поржавевший шлем - игрушку Котенки, подаренную ей драконом. Во время их первого урока Тирр разломала назойливую технику. Когда это было? Где теперь тот солнечный день?

Тирр продолжила свой путь по ночному лесу. За каждым кустом пряталось прошлое. Одинокая кошка в холодном лесу. Словно услышав тоску ее души, начал моросить мелкий дождик.

Снег лунным серебром укутывает ночной лес. Превращает такой привычный пейзаж в необыкновенную, мистическую сказку. Тирр оглянулась на Замок – сквозь заснеженные ветви он смотрится просто волшебно: остроконечные башни, теплые и уютные огоньки окон. Замок словно зовет к себе в гости всех проходящих мимо, по заснеженному, такому прекрасному, но холодному лесу. Но ей нельзя в замок, надо спешить – Котенка ждет ее. Котенка … Большая кошка оборачивается и видит мелькнувшую вдали остроносую белую тень. Доча! Но почему лапы увязает в снегу? Почему она не может прыгнуть?

Тирр судорожно дергает лапами и просыпается. Опять она во сне искала Котенку. Но почему малышка всегда снится с белой пушистой шерсткой? Ведь в последний раз рыже-фиолетовая была, пятнами как леопард? В последний раз? Да с чего она вообще взяла, что ее девочка уже умеет окраску менять? Тирр недовольно покосилась на свою четырехцветность. Такой она была уже давно, с тех пор как удрала… неважно откуда. Но после ухода оттуда она нигде не задерживалась на зиму. А теперь, видимо, придется. Ведь кошка давно убедилась в напрасности своих попыток искать Котенку в других мирах. Стоило ей уйти из Замка, как она переставала ощущать даже тот слабый след ребенка, который чувствовался вблизи Замка.

А эта шкурка для зимы холодновата будет. Да и пятна надоели уже. Тирр сбегала на кухню, подкрепилась ватрушками, поудобнее уселась и стала работать с энергетикой. Сначала начали темнеть ярко-рыжие пятна, сливаясь с остальной темно-фиолетовой шерстью. Потом черная шерсть на голове стала гуще и пушистее, постепенно эта новая чернота стала опускаться все ниже, охватывая спину, бока, лапы, хвост. Скоро уже все кошка была черная и пушистая, лишь только шерсть на кончиках лап сохранила легкий зеленоватый отлив.

Завершив изменения, кошка удовлетворенно себя оглядела, даже не поленилась к зеркалу сбегать: и тепло, и красиво – вот теперь можно и зиму встречать! А то вечно она ночами мерзнет. Ночами… Тирр опять вспомнила про свои сны. Странные сны, надо сказать. Вообще-то сны ей снились очень редко, да и то – только вещие. А теперь, с тех пор как пропала Котенка – почти каждую ночь сняться. То замок какой-то непонятный, то огромные одеяла, то рыцари, убегающие от драконов, или – драконы от рыцарей – она так и не разобралась. И что самое странное – везде, всюду видна тень ее малышки. Но почему только тень? И почему всегда – белая? Что все это значит?

Тирр редко появлялась в Замке. Чаще она бродила по лесу - там, где они бывали вместе. Ко всему привыкаешь, даже к боли. Котенки не было. Тирр не переставала каждый день нащупывать ее энергетику, но понемногу она стала замечать окружающее, включаться в жизнь Замка. После стольких лет скитания по мирам, Замок, в котором потерялась малышка, стал для нее постоянным пристанищем.

Но, увы, не на долго…


	6. Запретная любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События в мире Дрейкнора, пересечение с ксеноморфом Эли (Чужой) и упоминание младшей Котенки, 2002г.

Немного успокоившись на счет местонахождения своей младшей малышки, Тирр таки соизволила обратить свое внимание на окружающее. Окружающее оказалось очень интересным. Особенно – некий изысканно-черный субъект без шерсти, но зато с такими умопомрачительно блестящими пластинами кожного покрытия. Чужой, словно услышав мысли кошки повернул голову в ее сторону – Тирр смогла оценить грациозность и экономную выверенность его движений. Еще немного понаблюдав за Чужим и убедившись в полной правильности своего первого впечатления от знакомства с этим необыкновенно красивым существом, Тирр решила познакомиться поближе.

Потому как языковый барьер еще не был пройден, трехглазая кошка решила воспользоваться телепатией.

«В каком отдаленном уголке вселенной обитают столь дивные существа как вы, сэр?» мысленно промурлыкала Тирр.

«Вы владеете телепатией?» Чужой был приятно удивлен «Можно ли заключить с ваших слов, что вы видели не один мир?»

«О, да» улыбнулась кошка. Так завязалась их первая светская беседа, которая значительно отвлекала Чужого от процесса знакомства с местным населением.

Побеседовав со столь милым пришельцем, Тирр пару раз прогулялась по двору, демонстрируя искрящуюся на солнце черную шерсть и загадочно извивающийся хвост. Желание произвести приятное впечатление на нового знакомого погнало ее в кухню, из которой завтрак так и не пришел, хотя уже давно прошло и время обеда.

* * *

Тирр носилась по опаловому замку, успевая везде и всегда. Шерстка ее серебристыми искорками блестела на солнце, огромные желтые глаза сияли и лучились добротой и весельем, а распущенный хвост извивался изящно-загадочными кольцами. Что за срочные дела были у кошки? Если кто об этом и знал – то только сама кошка. Но совершенно случайным образом вся ее кипучая деятельность проходила именно на глазах Чужого, который, впрочем, был полностью поглощен изучением вновь приобретенного кибера.

* * *

Бродить пешком по лесам Тирр не любила – вечно под лапы что-то колючее попадается. Лесные путешествия она обычно осуществляла путем перепрыгивания с дерева на дерево. Но то было обычно, а в данном случае на деревья лезть совсем не хотелось. Ведь так не получится идти рядом с Чужим и беседовать о разной интересной всячине. А их беседы Тирр очень нравились. Как она узнала, Чужой прекрасно понимает ее мурлыкающую речь, так что кошка обычно говорила вслух, а собеседник отвечал ей телепатически.

Кошка лукаво покосилась на большую спину Чужого и принялась изображать из себя «усталые лапки» и пытаться демонстративно нелепо взгромоздиться на кибера-переводчика. У того оказался неплохой инстинкт самосохранения и он достаточно шустро ускользал от всех кошачьих попыток на нем прокатится. Далее Чужим была любезно предложена собственная голова – для отдохновения усталых лап его спутницы. Тирр честно попыталась на ней уместиться. Стоять, плотно сжав все четыре лапы вполне получалось, но было не совсем удобно. Посему трехглазая потихоньку сползла в сторону загривка и разлеглась на плечах Чужого на манер живого воротника. Такой способ путешествия кошке очень понравился и она, довольно мурлыкая, беседовала с Чужим до самого конца пути.

* * *

«Я завершила сканирование оживающих живых форм, и нашла нечто странное…»

«Что именно?», Чужой как раз спускался с лестницы, дабы присоединится к остальным на другом конце корабля.

«Я вот думаю» , кошка на секунду замолчала отвлекшись на спуск, «Ты говорил, что были диверсанты. Но разве могла другая раса так хорошо изучить корабль, что бы провести настолько тонкую диверсию?»

«Все возможно. Чужие бы смогли. Но и существа одной расы нередко враждуют» переданные с мыслями эмоции были эквивалентны пожатию плечами.

«Я проверила, сосканировав одно существо с нападающего корабля» , довольно муркнула Тирр, «они действительно почти одинаковые со здешними, только одно маленькое отличие – я не могу в нем разобраться»

Кошка послала Чужому ментограмму непонятного отклонения, Чужой на пару секунд задумался, потом ответил.

«Странно, это выглядит как фрагмент, как одна клетка совершенно другого существа»

«А если так?» - кошка послала образ всех «неправильных» клеток, со всех обитателей корабля разом, как одно целое.

Даже сквозь разделявшее их расстояние Чужой почувствовал тревогу кошки, но полученная ментограмма заставила его об этом забыть. Это было совершенно невероятно, и подтверждало его худшие подозрения.

«Тирр, это мыслящий рой, даже не рой, а нечто … большее. Ты можешь определить его возможности? Где поселяются эти чужие клетки?»

Кошка замолчала, сосредоточено изучая энергетические характеристики.

«Оно странное, у него нет желаний, нет эмоций. Есть просто цель, к которой оно идет. Оно – какое-то среднее между живым и неживым. Окружающих оно превращает в безвольные клетки своего организма», как всегда при энергетическом включении кошка говорила кратко и отрывисто.

«Конкретнее», Чужой со всех лап спешил на другой коней корабля, «Как оно захватывает организмы? Где поселяется? Как долго растет? Есть какие-либо стадии развития паразита? В чем его цель?»

«В мозгу жертвы. Это не паразит, просто одна клетка, обеспечивающая связь нервной системы жертвы с Ним. Клетка растет какое-то время, сразу обеспечивая слабую связь, а потом – все мощнее. При выходе на максимальный уровень Он своей волей подчиняет нового захваченного, фактически убивая его разум», Тирр вздохнула, «Я не могу понять его цели, но главная задача – расти, забирая в себя как можно больше новых организмов»

«Ему было выгодно, чтобы двигатель заработал…», задумчиво произнес-подумал Чужой, «Тирр в нас есть эти, иные клетки?»

«Да», ответила кошка после минутного молчания, «Во всех, кроме Котенки. Но пока они еще маленькие»

«Без паники!» Чужой наконец добрался до кошек.

«Так» , Чужой решил брать ситуацию в свои конечности. «Мы можем покинуть корабль и убраться отсюда куда подальше. Тогда его клеткам в нашем мозгу не с кем будет связываться»

\- Не поможет, - Тирр грустно посмотрела на Чужого, - Каждая клетка способна к воспроизводству, а когда их расплодится достаточно много, Оно опять возникнет. Мы только перенесем заразу туда, куда уйдем.

«Тогда выделим антивирус из твоей малышки» – предложил Чужой.

\- Что!? – рявкнула Тирр.

«У нее на лицо, в смысле – на мордочку, невосприимчивость к этой заразе» , резонно предположил Чужой, «Можно попытаться создать сыворотку, убивающую захватчика»

\- Я придумала! - взвизгнула Котенок, – Мы взрываем корабль и убегаем куда-нибудь, где нет никого живого. Тогда вам не будет угрожать захват психики, и вы сможете спокойно искать свою сыворотку. Но вот как быстро взорвать корабль?

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - Тирр ехидно улыбнулась на эмоциональные волны изумления от Чужого и ошарашенный вид Котенки, - А я что, никогда не говорила, что вызвать энергетический дисбаланс в структурной матрице любого технического устройства очень просто?

"Не надо никого взрывать", сказал Чужой, "Давайте просто уйдем и оставим их лететь своей дорогой."

* * *

Чужой бросился вслед за кошкой, Котенок попыталась его остановить, но была легко отброшена в сторону, а секунды были уже потеряны. Тирр за пару прыжков оказалась в центре камней и мир пронзила ослепительная бледно-голубая вспышка. Холодный огонь полыхнул упирающимся в небо столбом и растекся по камням, накрывая уже успевшего заскочить на них Чужого. Тирр исчезла вместе со вспышкой.

* * *

Тонким лучом скользнув меж мирами, Тирр пришла в себя лишь на корабле Соединителя. Почему ее отнесло назад, кошка и сама не могла толком объяснить. Возможно, в мире квазижизни оставаться в энергетической форме было слишком опасно, и кошка интуитивно потянулась в ближайшее известное, относительно стабильное измерение. Возможно, не вовремя включилось подсознательное желание вернуться и закончить начатое, возможно – были иные причины. Тень Тирр это не особо волновало. Тем более, у нее было слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на такую ерунду, как выяснение причины, по которой она опять оказалась на корабле.

Существование в роли своей энергетической составляющей имело и свои плюсы: Тирр могла практически без усилий видеть энергетику окружающего мира гораздо глубже и шире, чем в своей телесной форме.

Комок серой дымки, который еще совсем недавно был трехглазой кошкой, струился по огромному кораблю, стремительно перетекая с места на место. Все жители корабля были мертвы. Вернее не они: их тела были более чем живы, но их разум, воля и энергетика были полностью уничтожены – на корабле находилась только одно разумное существо, состоящее из множества тел, – сам Соединитель. Нападавший на них маленький истребитель пока был свободен от воли захватчика, но Тирр явственно видела парочку зеленоватых энергетических сполохов от зарождающихся клеточек Соединителя в мозгах штурмовой команды, побывавшей на большом корабле.

Призрак Тирр посмотрел в себя. Энергетический штамп Соединителя почти погиб. Сверхсистема заражала собой через энергетику, но охотилась за телом. При отсутствии живого тела Соединитель быстро терял интерес к захваченному, и клетка отмирала. Эта была первая, относительно приятная новость: она освободится от Соединителя чуть раньше, чем исчезнет сама.

Тирр невесело хмыкнула. Со стороны это смотрелось как легкая рябь на сером тумане. Можно попытаться взорвать корабль еще раз. Но Соединитель имеет право на жизнь не меньше, чем любая из его жертв.

Время утекало, появления энергии на переход в физическую форму не предвиделось, Тирр от нечего делать копалась в эмоционально-ментальных структурах хозяев корабля и Соединителя. Волк и овечки: каждому хочется жить, но один должен есть других. Серый дымок вылетел в космос. Как ни странно, но у Тирр было подозрительно хорошее настроение, и совершенно ненормальное желание хоть что-нибудь сделать. Слишком грустно просто таять, растекаясь в пространстве, когда прямо перед носом красуется извечная неразрешимая дилемма.

Неожиданно у кошки появилась озорная идея. Что само смешное, это было вполне осуществимо. Для изменения требовался совсем мизер энергии, главное – высокая точность воздействия. А сейчас, когда она была всего лишь энергетической мыслящей дымкой, такое ей было вполне по силам. 

Энергетическая структура соединителя почти неуловимо изменилась: теперь эмоции всех захватываемых жертв получили статус своих собственных. Страх и боль каждой жертвы стали своими для Соединителя. Но и каждая клетка-паразит теперь при внедрении вызывала у жертвы жгучее желание стать чем-то большим, влиться в единое сознание. Тирр ехидно смотрела на дело лап своих: носители хотели стать сверхразумном, но боялись и не желали терять свою индивидуальность, свое самосознание; для Соединителя каждое убийство чужой энергетики превратилось в убийство себя. Как они будут распутывать этот клубок, Тирр не особо волновало. Ягненок желает быть съеденным, но не хочет умирать, а волк убивая жертву, переживает ее смерть как свою. Может они оба сдохнут от голода, может - найдут другой путь, Тирр это уже не волновало.

Серая дымка почти растворилась в окружающем мире. Клетка-паразит уже погибла. Последним движением Тирр попыталась совершить еще один межмировой переход, рванулась к ярко сияющей точке, сбилась, чуток не рассчитав сил и унеслась постепенно растворяющимся клочком тумана в чернеющий омут пространства.

* * *

Угасающий клочок жизни, небрежно стряхнутый с вируса Соединителя, плавно опускался на землю, готовясь растворится в ее всеобъемлющей энергетике. Когда до поверхности оставалось совсем чуть-чуть из ниоткуда возник идущий по энергетическому следу Тирр Чужой и стремительным движением успел поймать невидимый сгусток энергии в когтистую лапу. Чужая энергия мгновенно всосалась в тело и защитные механизмы ксеноморфного организма тут же забили тревогу, стремясь избавится от непрошеного гостя.

Однако Чужой достаточно быстро объяснил своему организму, кто тут главный, и не только отменил все защитные меры по освобождению от пришелицы, но и направил свободные силы на подпитку едва трепещущего энергетического клочочка, бывшего когда-то трехглазой кошкой. Через пару часов в его голове раздался еще очень слабый, но невероятно знакомый мурлычащий голос.

«Мне-то очень приятно все еще оставаться живой, но ты хорошо подумал?» в мыслях Тирр звучали встревоженные интонации: «Пока я достаточно приду в себя для самостоятельного существования, моя энергетика успеет тебя изменить»

«Я знаю» усмехнулся про себя Чужой и, почувствовав удивление кошки, пояснил: «на тех камнях меня накрыло волной твоего растворения, так что в какой-то степени я уже изменен. А чуть больше, или чуть меньше – какая разница».

«Тем более», или Тирр показалось или в мыслях Чужого проскользнуло едва заметное, но так несвойственное ему озорство «пока ты питаешься моей энергией, ты тоже чуток изменяешься. В мою, чужую сторону».

* * *

«Ты думаешь, что если бы я тогда дал тебе взорвать корабль, всего бы этого не было?» у Чужого появилась привычка говорить с самим собой.

«Я этого не говорила» фыркнула трехглазая кошка.

«Ты так подумала»

«Я все равно могла взорвать его, когда вернулась призраком, но не захотела» возразила Тирр все еще никак не могущая накопить достаточно энергии, чтобы обрести собственное тело «Я и сейчас знаю, как уничтожить Соединителя, но не уверена, что хочу это делать».

«Надеешься освободить от него захваченных?» спросил Чужой.

«Может быть. Мы-то освободились. Но как помочь другим, я пока даже не представляю»

* * *

Двое чужих разгребали завалы, под которыми, если верить призраку трехглазой кошки, находился разбитый ботик командира пришельцев. Если верить опять же той самой кошке, пришелец был еще жив. Неожиданно мир дрогнул. Дрогнули и чужие. Рядом с ними материализовалась тощая и слегка облезлая Тирр.

\- Только что пришел мощнейший разрушительный импульс, мне удалось от него немножко подпитаться энергией, - Тирр с кислым выражением мордочки рассматривала свой совсем не лучший внешний вид.

«Что-то изменилось в мире. Необратимо изменилось» Чужой тревожно прислушивался к своим ощущениям.

\- Энергетика мира убита, сейчас начинает разрушаться его материя, - ответила кошка.

\- Тогда уходим? – спросил Чужой.

\- Нет, - кошка спокойно посмотрела на удивленного Чужого, - Мир погиб из-за Соединителя. Пусть не я принесла его в этот мир, но я его не уничтожила, когда могла это сделать.

«Ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Даже я вижу, что разрушения мира нельзя остановить» Чужой прислушивался к новому для себя чувству видения энергетики.

\- Может быть, и не смогу, - тонкий хвост решительно облетел вокруг туловища, будто опровергая слова своей хозяйки, - Но я буду пытаться. Пытаться до самого конца.


	7. Почему кошки не летают

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Джетом, 2002г.

Двое шли по холмам.

\- А я говорю магия! – решительно заявил ксарн.

\- Нет! Энергетика! – не менее решительно взмахнула в воздухе хвостом Тирр.

\- Смотри! - с этими словами Джет неуловимо изменился, превращаясь в двойной расплывчатый образ получеловека-полуксарна.

\- Да какая же это магия? Простое изменение своей энергетики, - Тирр, включилась в энергопоток и вызвала легкое изменение собственной шерстки – черные шерстинки неожиданно стали потлосато-зелено-фиолтовыми, через пару мгновений обретая свой прежний, иссиня-черный цвет.

\- Почему не магия? Полевая магия, самая обыкновенная, - удивился вернувшийся к своему естественному внешнему виду ксарн, - Обычное заклинание личины.

\- А это тогда что по твоему? - Тирр провела энергоструктурное сканирование пространства.

\- Магический глаз, ментальное заклинание 1-го уровня, - невозмутимо отпарировал собеседник.

\- На все-то у тебя свое определение есть, - фыркнула кошка, - Посмотрим, на что похожа твоя магия в действии. Что она умеет из того, что я не могу сделать с помощью энергетики?

Пожав плечами, Джет достал один из метательных ножей и заставил его пролететь по воздуху почти идеальный круг прямо перед носом Тирр.

\- Типичное изменение пространственных энегроструктур, - Тирр грозно покосилась на ксарна, который, судя по лукавой улыбочке, собирался для наглядности демонстрации сменить объект левитации, выбрав на сей раз кое-кого трехглазого и хвостатого, - В принципе, я тоже могу такое делать, но на это мне понадобится слишком много энергии. Не впадая в энергетический кризис я могу только сканировать энергетику, но не изменять ее.

\- Так и есть, ты - талантливый полевой маг, но недоучившийся! – удовлетворенно подытожил Джет, - Покажи мне, как ты меняешь энергострукртуры.

Тирр фыркнула и мирно летающий по воздуху ножик с легким шлепком шмякнулся на траву.

\- Так… - ксарн внимательно присматривался к магическим изменениям, проведенным кошкой для отмены его собственной магии, - Реканализация потоков энергии? Тогда летать сможешь совсем просто, я научу.

\- Гм… Ну – попытайся. - физиономия Тирр выражала неприкрытое сомнение в реальности подобного предприятия.

\- Так, попробуем провести инструктаж по магии, - Джет приступил к своей лекции, - Значит, ауры ты видишь, это хорошо. Теперь закрой глаза и "посмотри" на небо таким же образом. Есть энергетические потоки?

\- На какие именно смотреть?

\- А сколько ты их видишь?

\- Ну…, - кошка задумалась, - Энергетические тени воздушных потоков, отражения нематериальных сущностей, стабильные структуры общего биополя планеты, искорки летающих насекомых, птичек и прочей мелочи…

\- Какие еще птички! - возмутился Джет, - На ауры воздушных потоков смотри!

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Тирр, - Вижу восходящий, нисходящий поток, верхние рассеянные потоки, направленные поточные образования с зачатками самосознания, отдельные группы со структурной водной составляющей….

\- Стоп! – прервал ее ксарн, - Это ты слишком в подробности углубилась. Основные силовые линии видишь?

\- А как отличать основные от неосновных? – искренне удивилась кошка.

\- Тяжело, - вздохнул Джет, - Ладно. Представь себе медленно вращающийся стержень, светящийся голубым светом. Когда загорится ярче всего, останови его - это и будет направление потока.

\- Вижу, - подтвердила выполнение первой части урока кошка.

\- Вот, полдела уже сделано! – обрадовано заметил Джет, - Теперь, собственно, полет. Энергетические потоки в небе - это силовые линии энерго-информационных потоков воздушных масс, постоянно пополняющие энергию за счет движения воздуха. Для левитации это наиболее подходящий источник энергии. Попробуй мысленно зацепиться за такую линию и скачать немного энергии. Много не надо - я же говорю, будешь себя потом плохо чувствовать! Вот, а теперь - не вбирая эту энергию в себя, выплесни ее вниз, продолжая набирать новую из силовой линии. Представь, что ты - душ, а энергия - вода и ты ее пропускаешь через себя не задерживая и разбрызгиваешь вниз. Теперь увеличивай поток энергии, пока не почувствуешь, что отрываешься от земли. Ну вот, все получается! Не забывай поддерживать поток энергии и посмотри, где находишься, - голос Джета сместился куда-то вниз.

Плавно поднимающаяся ввысь кошка неожиданно дернула всеми четырьмя лапами и свалилась прямо на голову своему учителю. Вернее, свалилась бы, если бы тот очень проворно не отскочил с места, на котором стоял секунду назад.

\- Что случилось ? - ксарн встревожено обратился к встающей с травы и отряхивающейся кошке.

\- В моем биоскане ничего не изменилось? – встревожено спросила Тирр.

\- Ох! - теперь настала пора удивляться Джету, - Ты же на воздух похожа стала. Ты что, энергию в себя закачивала?

\- Нет, - кошке надоело стоять на дрожащих лапах и она удобно разлеглась на приветливой травке, - Но у меня очень гибкая энергоструктура, легко подстраивающаяся под любой внешний источник. Пропуская через себя энергию она изменяется по подобию внешнего источника

\- Проблемка, - Джет на пару секунд задумался, - А ты не пробовала обнулять структурность энергии на вдохе?

\- Пробовала, – ответила трехглазая, - Вот только я трачу на это свою собственную энергию и мы возвращаемся к тому, с чего начали. Та же нехватка энергии.

\- А ты делай очистку структурной составляющей силы, используя проходящую через тебя, уже структурно обнуленную энергию воздушных масс, - посоветовал ксарн.

Тирр опять попробовала, приподнялась от земли на пару метров и плавно опустилась назад.

\- Не получается. Если объем прокачки сквозь меня чужой энергии превышает пятую часть от моего собственного энергетического баланса я опять начинаю изменяться. А на пятой части собственной силы я летать не могу. Слишком мало ее для таких существенных изменений внешнего мира как полет без крыльев.

\- Не бывает нерешаемых проблем, - уверенно заявил ксарн, присаживаясь на свежую травку рядом с лежащей кошкой. После некоторой внутренней борьбы он таки вынужден был признать, что стоя разговаривать с лежащей собеседницей не совсем удобно, а поскольку Тирр после летательных экспериментов явно не собиралась вставать, то он и сам предпочел приземлиться.

\- А какую энергию ты используешь при лечении? – спросил Джет после некоторого раздумья, - Тогда ведь тебе удается решить проблему ее нехватки.

\- Космическую, - задумчиво ответила Тирр.

Как раз на этом месте занимательной теоретико-практической беседы ее бесцеремоннейшим образом прервал появившийся из-за ближайшего холма Чужой

\- ТЫ что ЗДЕСЬ делаешь? – как ни странно, но вопрос относился не к Тирр, а к ее собеседнику.

\- А, это ты Эли, - Джет небрежно кивнул старому знакомому, - А меня здесь нет. И не было никогда.

С этими словами ксарн лукаво прищурился, коснулся когтистой лапой висящего на шее медальона и исчез. Только глядя на исчезающий силуэт, Чужой сообразил, что еще не знаком с этим ксарном, и даже не знает, кто такие ксарны вообще. Но откуда-то приходили смутные воспоминания об собственном адмиральстве, Альянсе, драконах… Эффект двоящегося времени помноженный на остатки еще не выветрившейся кошачьей энергетики давал странные результаты. Чужой хотел было уточнить у кошки, кем был ее собеседник, но, глядя на показательно невинный вид Тирр, решил что лучше не углубляться в выяснение сопутствующих обстоятельств, а сосредоточится на более насущных проблемах.


	8. Когда меня позовут…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рассказ о попадании кошки в мир Трилистника, 2002г.

Она лежала на удобном шезлонге, греясь в лучах летнего солнышка и рассеянно слушая пение птичек. Периодически отвлекаясь от полусонного состояния, чтобы откусить еще кусочек от огромного торта из мороженного. Солнышко теплое. Мороженное вкусное. Птички непуганые. Сама она впервые за не помни сколько тысяч последних прыжков наконец почти что дома.

Тирр сладко потянулась и тут почувствовала _это_. Словно неумелая детская рука легонько дернула ее за хвостик и остановилась в нерешительности: и не тянет, и не отпускает. На межпространственный вызов это совершенно не похоже. Скорее, на срабатывание низкоуровневой полярной энергетической связи. Кто мог…?

"Доча!" Тирр машинально рванулась, разворачивая хвост в боевую позицию, готовая мчаться сквозь миры и надирать уши всем возможным обидчикам своего ненаглядного котенка.

Но тут же сообразила, что если бы сработал автовызов, то она бы не прыгала тут, махая хвостом направо и налево, а уже полторы секунды неслась бы сквозь миры, влекомая вызвавшей ее энергией. Да и не использовала старшая Котенок никогда такую возможность. Старшая?

"Малышка?!" Тирр нервно забегала вокруг шезлонга, напряженно размышляя. Так… Похоже ли это странное ощущение на не до конца сработавший автовызов по полярной низкоуровневой завязанной энергетике? Более чем похоже! Значит, на сей раз в историю влипла не старшая, а младшая доча.

Тирр попыталась пройти по прямым координатам, но очень быстро поняла, что без импульса автовызова у нее не хватить энергии пробивать межпространственную ткань на пути в нужный мир. Пройдется идти кривой дорожкой, прыгая в межмировые щели и ориентируясь на полученный вектор координат.

* * *

На пути к позвавшей ее Котенке Тирр уходила уже в одиннадцатую щель, но все никак не могла добраться до нужного мира. Последний выход был не из лучших. В первые же мгновения после перехода Тирр осознала, что падает вниз, и до этого самого низа падать весьма далеко. Разбиться не разобьется, но лапы себе точно переломает. Неожиданно какой-то посторонний воздухолетательный объект заложил крутой вираж и очень кстати словил падающую кошку.

Тирр несколько ошеломленно оглядела место своей посадки. Летательный аппарат технического происхождения. В нем две драконессы. Кошка от удивления даже потрясла головой. Такого с ней еще не было. Чтобы после перехода в другой мир местное население по голове дать пыталось - были случаи, чтобы разбегались во все стороны - тоже приходилось видеть, но чтобы кто-то вот так сразу озабачивался ее, Тиррушкиной, безопасностью - такое было впервые.

\- Что-то кошки разлетались, - сказала золотистая дракнонесса.

\- Видать к дождю, - с легким смешком подхватила зеленая, покосилась на столбом сидевшую сзади Тирр и добавила, - Да еще и трехглазые, не к добру.

Словно в подтверждение ее слов из-за ближайшего комплекса зданий вынырнуло несколько катеров преследователей.

\- Не оторвались, - грустно констатировала золотистая.

\- Работаем по плану Б, - сказала вторая драконесса и вызвала кого-то по миниатюрному передатчику, - Мы не сможем от них оторваться. В условном месте сбрасываем вам цель. Вы помните о своем обещании?

\- Конечно, - ответил невидимый собеседник, - Мы готовы принимать передачу.

Потом Тирр в энергетическом спектре наблюдала как катер летящий на пару эшелонов ниже подстроился к виляющей и убегающей посудине и золотистая дракона что-то сбросила вниз. Вторая тут же кинула машину прямо на преследователей, отвлекая их внимание от получивших ценный груз.

\- Извини, милочка, - золотистая дракона обернулась к Тирр, - Но мы , кажется, втравили тебя в крупные неприятности.

\- Хм, - Тирр уже вполне пришла в себя и успела проверить наличие ближайших пространственных щелей, - Если вы долетите вон туда, - кошка достаточно неопределенно махнула передней лапой, - То я смогу вас избавить от погони.

\- Как? - начала было удивляться зеленая дракона.

Но золотистая скомандовала:

\- Действуй! Рассуждать будем потом.

\- Хватайтесь за меня покрепче, - муркнула Тирр и, когда катер проходил сквозь щель, совершила очередной прыжок.

Преследователи успели заметить уход беглянок в никуда и дали залп … Но их оружие сожгло уже опустевший катер.

* * *

Они опять вывалились в воздух и стремительно полетели вниз. Драконы быстро сориентировались, и золотистая поймала на лету кошку.

\- Ни чего себе, - возмутилась зеленая дракона, - Да это же почти верхние слои атмосферы. На десяток километров выше, и нам бы уже нечем было дышать!

\- Вам что-то не нравиться? - буркнула Тирр, безвольной тушкой болтаясь в лапах драконы, - Могли бы и не напрашиваться в попутчики.

\- А где мы? - медленно снижаясь спросила золотистая.

\- Кажется, над океаном. Берег в той стороне, - ответила Тирр.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - поинтересовалась зеленая.

\- ЧуЙствую, - съехидничала кошка.

\- И откуда ты вообще свалилась на наши головы?

\- Я не на ваши головы валилась, а на землю. Сами меня поймали в свое летающее блюдце, а теперь еще какие-то претензии. Я между прочим, мирно себе путешествовала по мирам, никого не трогая.

\- Как ты только с таким способом путешествия еще жива остаешься?

Тирр неопределенно хмыкнула.

\- Это ведь не Дракия? - спросила у кошки зеленая драконесса.

\- Это мир, из которого меня позвала моя малышка, - ответила Тирр.

\- А ты сможешь вернуть нас обратно?

\- Нет. Та щель, сквозь которую мы пролезли непостоянная. Через пару часов она уже рассосется. А в данный момент, я думаю, вы не хотите возвращаться туда

\- Даже если бы хотели, - золотистая дракона задумчиво посмотрела вверх, - На такой высоте мы можем только планируя снижаться, а на своих крыльях обратно мы не долетим.

\- Ну и влипли, - резюмировала зеленая драконесса.

\- Могло быть и хуже, - философски заметила Тирр.

* * *

Джет первым заметил приближающиеся к нему со стороны океана темные силуэты.

\- Внимание, дракийцы! - ксарн стал в боевую стойку, размышляя, а что же может делать пара дракийцев, один из которых был в боевом костюме посреди этой, всеми богами забытой планеты. Потом он заметил подозрительно знакомую черную хвостатую и трехглазую тушку в лапах одного из агрессоров.

\- Пособники диктаторов пленили Тирр! - закричал он своим союзникам и тут же начал командовать, - Крылья сложить! Лапы вверх! Оружие на землю! Кошку выпустить!

* * *

Процесс швыряния бластерами и сдавания в плен был прерван пушистым существом, до этого мирно восседавшим на ксарновском плече и ухитрившемся не свалиться оттуда даже во время перестрелки.

\- Ой, мама, - пискнула Котеночка и проворно рванула, но не по направлению к Тирр, а как раз наоборот.

Кошачий хвост с привычной сноровкой взвился в воздух и захватил улепетывающую пушистость в надежный спиральный захват. Затем Котеночка была перенесена перед строгие мамины очи. Воспользовавшаяся суматохой драконы успели улизнуть и скрыться глубинах леса.

Ксарн попытался призвать начавших семейные разборки кошачьих к порядку, но был встречен дружным рыком.


	9. Дрессировка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рассказ про Тирр из периода ее участия в литературной игре Антидиктаторы (мир Трилистника). Про путешествия и сложности общения с местным населением ;)  
> 2003г.

Тирр, вылетела из щели в своем "любимом" варианте - несколько метров над землей. Прежде, чем плюхнуться на все четыре лапы кошка успела быстро оценить ситуацию: город, площадь, толпа, эшафот, куча хвороста, клетка, девочка в клетке… Что? Ребенок в клетке? Над детьми издеваться?

Максимально хищным взором окинув оторопевший народ Тирр издала свое коронное (и крайне редко используемое - потому как после такого на человеческих языках говорить очень трудно) рычание. Местная охрана восприняла его как сигнал к действию. В кошку тут же полетели стрелы, мирно отскочившие от ее шерсти. Охрана кинулась к ней с мечами

***

Какой то неумный человек кидает в хворост факел. Ох, давно меня так никто не злил. В один прыжок добираюсь до другой стороны хворостовой кучи. Отбрасываю факел с пучком начавших тлеть дров куда-то в толпу. Там раздаются возмущенный вопли. Еще несколько юмористов с факелами побежали к нам. В смысле, ко мне и к клетке. Начинаю аккуратненько подсекать факелы хвостиком, и ронять на ноги поджигателям. Только бы успеть за всеми. Хм. А у меня оказывается есть помощник? Какой-то тип с жутко навороченной маскировкой (это если даже я его с первого взгляда не вижу, то какой же там уровень сокрытия?) жестко пнул двух факелоносцев и лезет в общую кучу малу.

Вокруг меня уже суетятся с пару десятков стражников и к ним присоединяются все новые. Это они что надумали? Сразу со всех сторон на меня броситься? Не, ребята, вы не правы. Подпрыгиваю в прыжке отталкиваюсь от клетки и перелетаю через их головы. Какая-то зараза попыталась в полете достать меня снизу, но близко познакомилась с моей задней лапой. Несколько нападающих врезались друг в друга, парочка даже проткнулись мечами. Ох и не люблю я мечи. До чего же отвратное оружие. Стражники перегруппировались и опять двинули на меня. И их опять стало больше. Какая досада. Что там у нас с факелами? Ага. По близости зажженных не осталось. Значит от клетки можно немного отпрыгать.

Ой? Чья это вражья душа в меня камень кинула? Ах, из толпы? Ну сейчас я вам! С рычанием прыгаю в толпу. Лапы попадают на чьи-то плечи-головы. Тут главное ни на секунду не задерживаться, а прыгать дальше. Очень удобный способ передвижения. Стражники с их мечами потерялись где-то позади. Добираюсь до ближайшего здания. Обожаю прямоугольные строительные конструкции да еще и из шершавого камня. По углу здания за несколько секунд взбираюсь на крышу и победно рычу на толпу внизу. Что там у нас происходит? Замаскированный добровольный помощник(жаль нет ни секунды времени на детальное сканирование, но кажется, это отец того несчастного ребенка) времени зря не терял, и пока я устраивала шоу для толпы и стражи, ухитрился открыть клетку и вытащить из нее девочку. Правда, далеко уйти они еще не успели. А вот с центрального, неправдоподобно белого здания, высыпала толпа в белых одеждах с магическими аурами. Чего я больше не люблю - мечи или магов? Нет, все таки - магов. Вот леший, сейчас они заметят отсутствие пленницы. Ладно, продолжаем шоу.

Хорошенько разбегаюсь (благо - крыша достаточно большая) и прыгаю прямо на толпу в белом. Крайне самоубийственная затея. Если бы не два "но". Во-первых, господа маги стоят на очень симпатичной пространственной трещинке, а во-вторых я выдаю им полный коктейль боевых антиэнергетских приемчиков, усвоенных мною еще во времена работы в человеческой службе безопасности.

Да, я знаю, что это не спортивно. И знаю, что всю эту пургу люди придумали. И что настоящий негуманоидный энергет брезговать должен такой примитивной пакостью заниматься. И что руррам не пристало у людей энергетические приемы заимствовать. Но во-первых, ситуация уж больно нештатная, а во-вторых я - не дома, и кто узнает о моем столь недостойном поведении?

А у магов оказалась вполне приличная защита. Весь мой энерговыброс пошел коту под хвост. Но, по крайней мере, на пару секунд они застыли (типично человеческая реакция, и почему у них чаще всего или моторика работает, или энергетика, но не все сразу?), и я успела их слегка познакомить со своим хвостиком. А как только они пришли в себя и приготовились сделать из меня шашлык, тут же сбежала в пространственную щель. Надеюсь тот тип (кем же он был?) успел сбежать со своей дочкой в достаточно безопасное место.

***

В следующий раз Тирр вывалилась из щели без каких-либо особых последствий. Вечер, поле, никого нет, тишина - благодать. Кошка сладко зевнула, бодро в несколько прыжков добралась до ближайшей рощи, залезла на дерево и заснула. Утро Тирр проспала (в конце концов, имеет она право на отдых после праведных трудов по разгону злобной стражи?), зато проснувшись поняла, что жутко проголодалась.

Наскоро просканировав пространство Тирр отправилась к ближайшей деревне. Вычислить мясной магазин, как и незаметно к нему подобраться было сущим пустяком. Легкой тенью скользнув в открытое окно третьего этажа Тирр принюхалась и довольно облизнулась. А местное население явно знает толк в колбасах. Неторопливо и размеренно кошка приступила к трапезе.

Но, как всегда в подобных случаях, толком наесться ей так и не дали. Прибежал какой-то тощий и страшно нервный субъект и с диким воплем "Нелюдь! Нелюдь на складе!", побежал будоражить состояние общественной энергоструктуры.

Глядя вслед ему Тирр картинно закатила глаза "Опять". В самом деле, иногда эти люди до отвращения предсказуемы. Так и "де жа вю" заработать недолго. С сомнением покосившись на недоеденный рулет из пяти сортов птицы, кошка решила несколько отвлечься на общение с аборигенами.

Аборигены ей понравились. Во-первых, магией от них и не пахло. А во-вторых, никакими глупыми мечами они не размахивали, а всего лишь стреляли в нее из ее любимого пулевого оружия (вообще-то люди предпочитали называть его огнестрельным), но кошка логически рассуждала, что раз оно стреляет пулями, а никак не огнем - то какое оно к лешему огнестрельное? Пули же были чрезвычайно удобны как для отклонения их траектории так, и для прямого пропускания сквозь тело. А уж устраивать осечки Тирр просто обожала.

Быстро взобравшись на ближайшую крышу Тирр по верхам легко добралась до окраины и скрылась в облюбованной ею роще. Вечером кошка решила приступить к воспитанию местного населения. Высмотрела нескольких играющихся детей, тихонько подкралась и осторожно вышла из-за кустов во всей своей трехглазой красе. Большинство малышей тут же с ревом разбежались, но один карапуз заинтересовано потянулся к пушистой черной шерстке.

\- Кися!

Ага. Решила Тирр, вот и выявлен перспективный воспитательный объект. Тем более, в ауре мальчишки читалась бездна любопытства и практически полное отсутствие страха. Осторожно захватив ребенка хвостом она усадила его себе на спину и большими мягкими скачками отправилась в центр селения. Быть наездником малышу очень понравилось, но вот взрослые, как и ожидалось, совершенно не оценили прелести подобного аттракциона и опять устроили доганялки со стрелялками.

Боясь попасть в ребенка они стреляли в основном в воздух, и Тирр совершенно безнаказанно для себя неплохо повеселилась. Малыш тоже остался в полном восторге. Напрыгавшись вдоволь Тирр ссадила ребенка на скамейку, где его и нашли через пару минут преследующие кошку горожане. Опять удрав по крышам Тирр снова вернулась в свою рощу. Присмотревшись к информационным полям селения кошка заметила явно связанный с нею вызов, направленный в какой-то административный центр. Значит, у нее появится шанс поближе познакомится с местными аналогами полиции или армии.

***

Вызванная деревенскими подмога появился только к утру. Тирр заняла стратегическую позицию на очень симпатичной елочке, главной достоинством которой было наличие межпространственной щели в районе ее верхних ветвей. На рассвете несколько вертолетов приземлилось возле селения. После недолгих переговоров с местными военные погрузились в свои машины и полетели к облюбованной кошкой роще.

Результаты энергоскана Тирр совсем не порадовали: на борту каждой вертушки было достаточно тяжелого оружия, чтобы за несколько минут превратить все окрестности в остывающую кучку пепла. Хвостатая уже примерилась при малейшей опасности сигануть в спасительную щель, когда из приземлившихся машин высыпал десант.

Кошка здраво рассудила, что своих они вряд ли будут жечь напалмовыми ракетами и решила продолжить наблюдения за представителями борцов с нелюдями. Новое оружие было значительно совершеннее того, что она видела в деревне. Но что особенно обрадовало хвостатую, так это то, что ее местонахождение собирались вычислять с помощью каких-то хитрых сканеров. Их изучению кошка уделила особое внимание. Небольшие устройства, имеющиеся у каждого десантника, объединяли в себе сверхчувствительный детектор масс, пси-излучения, анализатор запахов и еще какую-то мелочь. И даже имели весьма неплохую защиту от прямого энергетского или магического воздействия на их показания.

Тирр довольно хмыкнула - не обязательно же так напрямую вмешиваться. Можно и потоньше - поменять анализируемых фон вокруг сканеров, непосредственно не влияя на их работу. Угробив почти четверть часа на освоение новой аппаратуры, Тирр достигла вполне ощутимых результатов - три группы десантников гонялись по лесу за несуществующими призраками. Даже постоянная поддержка связи им не помогала. Призрак Тирр то исчезал, то появлялся на мониторах разных групп, создавая иллюзию, что все они преследуют одного и того же реального зверя.

Кошке почти удалось заманить всех десантников в приготовленную ловушку, но командир второй группы что-то заподозрил и скомандовал отступление. "Ладно", вздохнула Тирр, "И без вас обойдемся". Энергопризрак на мониторах одновременно кинулся на обе оставшиеся группы, как раз находящиеся по разные стороны одного и того же овражка. Для увеличения психологического эффекта Тирр в первые же мгновения атаки размножила призраков и позволила сканерам "выявить наличие огневого вооружения у нападающих тварей".

К чести десанта стоит заметить, что пальба друг в друга прекратилась достаточно быстро, но все равно первая и третья бригада почти в полном составе потеряла былую боеспособность. Поняв, что их сканеры обманывают, военные очень быстро собрались, погрузили раненных и улетели, на прощанье выпустив несколько ракет и дочиста спалив столь нравившуюся кошке рощу. Но Тирр там уже, естественно, не было.

***

Следующее выпрыгивание из щели так же оказалось на редкость удачным - опять безлюдное поле, опять выход почти над самой землей. Тирр аж встревожилась. Если слишком долго везет, значит что-то тут не так. Осмотревшись вокруг кошка во-первых, выяснила, что ее забросило относительно недалеко от предыдущего выхода. То же самое побережье, но на пару дневных переходов западнее. Во-вторых, опять поблизости оказалась небольшая деревушка. Скорее даже не деревушка, а несколько фермерских угодий.

Некоторое время возмущенно пофыркав на медленно угасающие звезды (а здесь до рассвета оставалось еще с полчаса) по поводу однообразия миров, Тирр направилась в деревню.

Пробегая мимо крайнего домика Тирр заметила какое-то несоответствие в окружающих полевых структурах. Странно. Все говорит о том, что по этой сетке должен проходить очень сильный ток. А его почему-то нет. И дыра какая-то крайне неэстетичная. Любопытство толкнуло кошку пролезть в дыру и отправить разбираться в чем же дело. В несколько скачков добравшись до дома, она на мгновение заглянула в окно, одновременно сканируя пространство.

Странное четрырехлапое существо с аппетитом завтракало хозяином фермы, остатки от которого валялись на полу в большом зале. В соседней комнате, судя по всему спальне, дверь в которую была вынесена одним ударом и валялась рядом, заливался плачем маленький ребенок. Все остальные домочадцы укрылись в небольшой спаленке по другую сторону большого зала, забаррикадировавшись за непрочной дверцей, которая никак не могла служить серьезным препятствием голодному зверю.

Не зверю, поправила себя Тирр. Существо было достаточно разумным. Оно, конечно, не стало бы писать поэмы или выводить математические формулы (хотя подобными извращениями и Тирр обычно не страдала), но оно способно было общаться (кто-то может сказать, что несколько десятков слов в языке - это мало, так вот, он - сноб), любить и ненавидеть.

Тирр осторожно читала его ауру. Оно пришло с севера. Нашло одну из избытке встречающихся в этом мире пространственных щелей, не такую маленькую, в какие обычно запрыгивала Тирр, а более походящую на незакрытый портал. Пробралось в этот сытый и спокойный уголок с единственной целью наестся и утащить домой побольше добычи.

Леший! Тирр тихонько выругалась. Млекопитающее. Да еще и самка. А в логове ждут голодные детеныши. Трое. Нет двое, один уже погиб от голода. Кошке от досады захотелось стукнуться лбом о стену дома. Сильно нужны ей на свой хвост чужие проблемы? Ну какого ее потянуло лезть в эту дырку? А все ее проклятое любопытство. Шла бы себе мимо, никого не трогала. Так нет же. Понесла ее нелегкая…

Сидящие в запертой комнате решились на отчаянное мероприятие. Молодой парень собирался выскочить и попытаться прокрасться мимо доедающей его отца бестии к заливающемуся в колыбели племяннику. Глядя на результаты биоскана напавшей самки Тирр видела всю безнадежность этой затеи. Кошка явно читала намерения молодого человека, как он готовится за своей дверью, выбирая наиболее, как ему казалось, удачный момент. Вот сейчас, еще пару секунд, и он сам бросится на встречу своей гибели.

И какого сильвана я должна вмешиваться? Одного детеныша съедят чтобы выжил другой? Кто здесь прав, а кто виноват? Почему я должна решать, кому из них остаться живым? Да и какое мне дело до человеческих проблем? В конце концов, это милое существо тоже четырехлапое. Пусть и намного слабее чем я, но тоже способно видеть прорехи в метрической ткани пространства. И хотя у него не шерсть, а броневые пластины, но оно явно более близко родственно мне чем зарвавшиеся хьюмансы….

Что?!?!? "Хьюмансы" ?! Если бы не эта маленькая ошибка, Тирр даже не заметила бы чужого влияния на собственные мысли. Вот только кошка никогда не употребляла слова "хьюманс". Такая мелочь.

Тирр плюхнулась на собственный хвост, одновременно сжимаясь и выходя из тела на энергетический уровень существования. Тончайший луч влияния уходил в высшие сферы, недоступные даже ее энергосканированию из физического воплощения. Не колеблясь ни секунды Тирр рванула по лучу. Да, это было чертовски опасно. Существо, способное так тонко закрасться ей в мысли, было безусловно могущественным и намного сильнее ее. Но все это для Тирр не имело ни малейшего значение. Это нечто забралось в ее мыли, в ее эмоции, в ее решения. Быть собой или не быть вообще. Третьего для кошки не существовало. Тем более, у нее был шанс - внезапность и колоссальный опыт по изменению чужих установок. Когда она доберется до неизвестного агрессора и если ей хоть чуть-чуть повезет, у не будет мгновение, чтобы изменить его.

Она не успела, кто бы это ни был, он оборвал ментальную связь практически сразу. Отброшенная с разорванного луча Тирр вернулась в собственное тело. Пока она путешествовала в иных сферах в реальном мире прошли считанные мгновения. Парень все еще открывал дверь. Броненосное существо еще только поворачивало голову в его сторону.

Ее хотели убедить не вмешиваться? Получите обратный результат!

Тирр оценила по энергетике самые уязвимые места существа и прыгнула в комнату, разбивая стекло летящим перед собой хвостом. С полного разгона хвост впился между глаз броненосца, повернувшего голову к атакующей кошке. Любому другому из известных кошке существ это проломило бы череп, а броненосец лишь потеряла сознание. Парень схватив ребенка побежал к висевшему над столом дробовику и начал обстреливать Тирр и бессознательную броненосицу.

Чертыхаясь про себя и рыча на весь белый свет Тирр схватила зубами тежеленную тушу и поволокла ее на улицу, прикрываясь ее бронированным боком от летящих в них пуль. Утреннее солнышко осветило довольно таки безрадостную картину - спешащих со своих ферм толпу людей с ружьями. Совсем чудесненько. Тирр огляделась в поиске пространственных щелей. Совсем тоненькая, уже почти рассосавшаяся щелочка была недалеко. Но, во-первых, анализ показывал что-то непонятное и достаточно опасное со стороны выхода из этой щели, а во-вторых, даже если они по ней и пролезут, то обратно уже не смогут вернуться. И это милое бессознательное броненосное существо, которое Тирр уже уморилась тащить за собой, никогда не попадет домой. Ну, на счет никогда это может и перегиб, но в ближайшем будущем - точно не попадет. А ведь там два голодных детеныша.

Тирр от досады зарычала сама на себя. Местное население, упорно постреливающие уже почти окружало их и прятаться за неподвижное бронированной тушей становилось все более и более проблематично. Что ж, если их здесь пристрелят, детенышам это тоже никак не поможет. Выбрав момент, когда пространство по ту сторону щели казалось относительно безопасным и утягивая за собой пленницу Тирр прыгнула в щель.

В первые мгновения после перехода Тирр была буквально оглушена поднявшимся со всех сторон визгом и криком и непрекращающимся шумом и движением. На секунду кошка потеряла ориентацию, и тут же маленькое помещение с визжащими людьми перестало двигаться и с шипением раскрыло двери. Люди бросились в рассыпную. Еще через секунду Тирр достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы понять, что их выбросило в вагон метро. Запоздало кошка даже немного испугалась. А если бы они вышли между вагонами, или вообще перед поездом? Бр-р-р.

Тем временем люди разбежались, двери закрылись и поезд помчался дальше. Тирр спешно анализировала ситуацию. На станции уже подняли тревогу. Вон, как быстро рассасывается народ с соседних вагонов, убегая в начало и конец состава. Где-то сверху раскручивалась огромная махина системы оповещения. Ко всему прочему, начала приходить в себя ее безмолвная соседка.

Тирр бегло глянула на ее ауру. Кошка хотела попытаться отучить ее есть разумных существ. Но понятийный аппарат броненоски включал лишь "такие как я" и "другие". Угробив драгоценных три минуты, Тирр поняла, что объяснить разницу между коровой и человеком, а тем более научить отличать разумных существ от неразумных в данном случае совершено невозможно. Махнув лапой на тонкости, Тирр провела минимальное изменение, включающее внезапно проявляющееся отвращение к поеданию детенышей любого вида. Хоть маленьких эта бронелапая теперь есть не станет, и то хорошо.

Пленница очнулась, недобро так посмотрела на Тирр и с рычанием накинулась на нее, целясь своими когтищами в кошачью шею. Тирр еще раньше заприметила на энергосканере приближающееся боковое ответвление в туннеле и уворачиваясь от нападавшей сиганула в окно. Почти вписалась, даже не смотря на бешенную скорость поезда. Только немного стукнулась задними лапами об стенку.

Броненосица выбралась на крышу вагона и достаточно грациозными как для такой массы скачками попрыгала в конец состава. Спрыгнув на рельсы она направилась в сторону ушедшей в тоннель Тирр с весьма недвусмысленными намерениями.

***

Тирр устала. Устала от бесконечных межпространственных прыжков, от постоянных выстрелов, от непрекращающейся погони. Начала ныть ушибленная при выпрыгивании из окна вагона задняя лапа, хотелось есть и спать. Энергетический баланс опасно приближался к критическому. Она уже шестой час бродила по метро, шарахаясь от поездов и идущих по ее следу коммандос. Тут в боковом ответвлении кошка замелил нечто интересное. В несколько прыжков добравшись до загадочного объекта кошка рассмотрела фундаментальные ворота, перегораживающих рельсы. На воротах красовался жутко навороченный эклектический замок.

Особенно не изощряясь Тирр его просто взорвала, отметив что сигнал тревоги убежал куда-то вперед, и устало потрусила по открывшимся рельсам. Погоня поотстала. Добравшись до ворот они не стали ее дальше преследовать. Поразмыслив, чтобы это могло значить Тирр из оставшихся сил провела сканирование. Так и есть, она бежит прямо на эпицентр этих ловцов нелюдей.

Доплевшись почти до самого комплекса, Тирр еще раз обдумала выбранное решение. Оно все еще казалось достаточно неплохим. Кошка уселась, запустила программу перехода в первобытное состояние на двое суток, прибавив параметр дружелюбности и неагрессивности, свернулась калачиком и сладко заснула в нескольких метрах от подъемного лифта, ведущего в исследовательский комплекс.

***

Очнулась кошка в небольшом боксе, залитым ярким электрическим светом. Передняя стенка была совершено прозрачной. Тирр огляделась - не очень длинный коридор над дверью которого красовалась надпись "фелиноидный отдел неизвестных существ", по обе стороны идентичные боксы-клетки с прозрачными передними стенками - точные копии той, в которой находилась сама Тирр. В двух отделениях напротив Тирр сидели два ксарна. Ксарна? Тирр даже сморгнула. Но видение не исчезло. Один большой ксарн, с замотанной культей верхней конечности в ярости мерил шагами клетку, страстно доказывая что-то потолку на счет конвенции и прав разумных существ, обзывал хозяев комплекса дикими варварами и требовал назад свою аптечку и конечность.

Во втором боксе лежала вся замотанная в бинты и повязки ксарниха. Ксарна? Ксарнесса? Тирр хихикнула со своих лингвистических изысканий, убедилась, что кроме них троих в данном отделе других пленников нет, и углубилась в прочтение собственной памяти за минувшие двое суток. Ничего неожиданного или непредвиденного - ее исследовали, брали всякие анализы и тому подобное. Кошка осторожненько пробралась к информационным полям местного компьютера и стала изучать результаты собственного изучения.

Медицинский отчет был весьма точен. Найдя фразу "наличие органа, присущего некоторым видам животных, предположительно отвечающим за телепортационные способности, но в более развитом виде чем все ранее выявленные варианты" Тирр преисполнилась даже некоего уважения к тщательности местных ученых.

Особенно порадовали кошку результаты проведенных анализов коры головного мозга, альфа-ритмов и прочей дребедени, по которым она получалась типичным животным, от которого разумным существом и не пахло. Наткнувшись на результаты изучения полей Тирр чуть было не испугалась, но прочитав расшифровку почти успокоилась. Вполне типичная ситуация - с помощью аппаратуры уже умеют засечь тонкие поля, но интерпретировать их смысл пока абсолютно не в состоянии. Для полного упокоения Тирр нашла в местном информатории учебное пособие по чтению полей, которое полностью подтвердило ее подозрения. Они пытаются интерпретировать полевые структуры, опираясь на традиционно человеческое понятие логики. В результате могут опознавать только отдельные характерные моменты, но такими способом и через тысячелетие не возможно научиться видеть картину в целом.

Посмотрим, что там у них в плане на ее изучение. Ага, выявление поведенческих характеристик. Эксперимент начинается через полчаса. Тирр стала терпеливо ждать. Хоть бы покормили, ироды! Морят бедную зверушку голодом!

***

Опыт заключался в том, что в задней стенке открылась одна из панелей. Пустив слабый ток на пол ее клетки экспериментаторы очень убедительно продемонстрировали приглашение на переход в соседний бокс. Там уже находилось мохнатое и очень голодное существо, в умах людей Тирр нашла его название - волколак.

Понятненько. Экспериментаторы сильвановы. Устраивают тут зоопарк с гладиаторскими боями. Ну я вас разочарую.

Волколак с рычанием направился к кошке. Тирр тоже зарычала и молниеносным выпадом хвоста рассекла нападавшему мышцы на передней лапе. Тут же хвост взлетел еще раз и остановился в миллиметре от налитых кровью глаз волколака. А потом еще раз и еще - при каждом резком движении зверя. Волколак очень быстро понял, что данный обед ему не по зубам и убрался в дальний угол помещения, тихонько рыча на несостоявшуюся добычу. Тирр укрылась лапой и задремала. Хвост настороженно подрагивал на полу, предостерегающе направленный в сторону вылизывающего рану волколака.

Через некоторое время люди решили оживить эксперимент и подбросили в клетку кусок сырого мяса. Тирр равнодушным взглядом проследила за набросившемся на добычу волколаком. А мясо, кстати, было весьма не свежее. Потом старым приемом с подачей тока на пол их разогнали в старые клетки.

Очень скоро с открывшегося отверстия в потолке почти ей на голову (вот ироды! специально же издеваются!) свалился еще один мясной кусок. Тирр критически осмотрела подброшенное мясо. Опять не свежее. Возмущенно фыркнув, она повернулась к нему задом, накрылась лапой от яркого света и опять задремала.

Потом ей подсунули какую-то мелкую, жутко визгливую зверушку. Она конечно была свежей. Но и до безобразия пушистой и опять же - сырой. Сожрать этот тощий ушастый кусок мяса, а потом неделю выковыривать его мех из зубов? Нетушки. Уж лучше она поспит. А заодно послушает обсуждение результатов собственного изучения.

***

\- Может она заболела?

\- Ты сам заболеешь, если тебя три дня голодом морить.

\- Какой идиот надумал проводить эксперимент на взаимодействие не проверив, чем питается зверюга? А если она вообще не хищник?

\- С такими зубами питаться можно только мясом.

\- Мне напомнить количество неправильных выводов, сделанной по отделу неизвестных фелиноидов за последние сутки?

\- По этой мы почти не ошибались. Не то, что с прямоходящими тварями.

\- Почти? Ты видел записи движений ее хвоста? Они превосходят предсказанную медицинским обследованием скорость в девятнадцать раз!

\- Мы отклоняемся от темы обсуждения. Какие предложения по режиму питания?

\- Выдать ей полный набор возможной пищи. Если не поможет - начать делать питательные инъекции.

***

Тирр критически осматривала кучу еды. Каша, жаренное мясо, творог, кусок сыра, блюдце молока. Они что, издеваются? Она сильно похожа на котенка размером с ладонь? Да ей это блюдце - на раз лизнуть. Какая-то сушеная гадость, похожа на насекомых. Расползающиеся червячки. У-у-у! Изверги. Ну, нельзя ж так все в одну кучу мешать! А тут что? Улитки рядом с куском хлеба и пирожными. Несколько фруктов. Сырая рыбина. Парочка паучков. Кошка быстро проверила живую часть предложенного угощения в энергоскане. Не ядовитые, и на том спасибо.

Тирр осторожно выцепила когтями жареное мясо, отнесла на противоположную сторону клетки, подальше от расползающихся элементов обеда. Туда же отволокла хлеб (вообще-то Тирр его терпеть не могла, но помнила, что люди имеют привычку считать поедание хлеба признаком одомашнивания) и несколько фруктов. Молоко вылакала на месте, гневно рыкнув в сторону закрывшейся панели, мол "Мало!". Потом вернулась к отобранным продуктам и приступила к трапезе, слушая обсуждение собственного поведения.

***

\- Я же говорил - хищница!

\- Одомашненная, я точно вам говорю! Ладно еще жаренное мясо, но как вы иначе объясните то, что она хлеб съела?

\- Кто мог приручить такое существо? И зачем?

\- Для защиты. Наверное, магики…

\- Нам впервые попался домашний зверь магов…

\- Интересно, как она к людям относится…

\- Надо проверить.

***

На следующий день они приступили к новому эксперименту. Ее опять тем же способом перевели в новую клетку, со всех сторон нашпигованную следящей аппаратурой и чуть ли не сотней спусковых механизмов, ощетинившихся иглами с быстродействующим снотворным. Интересненько-интересненько. Посередине клетки мерцало слабое энегрополе. Мерцало? Тирр полностью отключила все органы энергетского восприятия, посмотрев на преграду одним зрением. Так и есть, поле совершенно невидимое. За ним открылась дверь и в клетку вошел человек. Безоружный. Надо же. Лениво приоткрыв один глаз Тирр изучила посетителя и опять закрыла глаза. Они ожидают ее реакции? Перебьются. Очень скоро людям надоело ожидание они перешли к следующему этапу эксперимента. Мерцающее поле исчезло и человек пошел к ней.

\- Хорошая кошечка, красивая, умная, пушистая, - тихо и успокаивающе бормотал человек, медленно приближаясь к достаточно опасному по его мнению зверю.

Тирр проявила заинтересованность и приподняла голову с пола. Главное только без лишних движений, а то выстрелят еще ненароком. А человек подходил все ближе. Кошка рассматривала его с откровенным интересом.

Когда он приблизился к ней почти на метр, одним мягким движением Тирр перетекла из лежачего в стоячее положение и явственно ощутила резкий приток адреналина в крови неподвижно застывшего человека. Ладно, берем инициативу в свои лапы. Медленно и осторожно Тирр подошла вплотную к экспериментатору. Ну зачем же переставать дышать? Я совсем не такая страшная. Как можно мягче большая кошка мурлыкнула и потерлась о его ноги.

Явный вздох облегчения заполнил всю координационный зал. Эксперимент удался. Подопытный потянул руку и почесал ее за ухом. Тирр продолжала мурлыкать. Он уселся к стенке, а большая кошка развалилась рядом. Спустя четверть часа он осторожно поднял укрывшую его ноги лапу и не спуская взгляда с настороженно прищуренных глаз кошки медленно вышел из клетки.

***

Теперь Тирр всегда приносили блюдо с мясом, фруктами и сыром, а так же маленькое ведерце молока. Приносил все это Влад собственноручно. Другие научники пока не очень спешили заходить к ней в клетку. Начальник Влада, правда, попытался сунуться, но Тирр его сердито обрычала, и он отказался от подобного намерения.

Как всегда Влад появился с обычным угощением, но сегодня кошку что-то насторожило. И у Влада взгляд был уж больно подозрительный. Тирр подошла к еде, принюхалась. Среди всего прочего ароматно дымилась пара кусков запеченной человечины. Ну и как спрашивается ей на это реагировать? Немного подумав Тирр издала возмущенный рык, выковырнула спорные куски, швырнув их во Влада, и обиженно удалилась в дальний угол бокса. Есть отказывалась, пока ей не принесли новый обед, уже без подвохов

***

\- Видишь, она совершенно безвредна…

\- Влад, это безумие.

\- Я уверен в своей версии. Мы ведь знаем, что магики испытывают те же проблемы с прорывающимися с севера тварями, что и мы. Это существо натаскано для охраны охотников и поиска …

\- С чего ты взял? Твоя идея не имеет ни единого реально подтверждающего факта.

\- Вот я и хочу проверить… Мы совершенно не имеем контакта с их северо-западным побережьем. Это вполне объясняет, почему подобные нам не попадались раньше…

\- Тебе рисковать.

\- Я хочу вывести ее в поле.

\- Если она сбежит, я тебя вместо нее посажу в клетку… Сначала проверим на базе, будет ли она тебя защищать, а потом - может быть. Я сказал - может быть!

\- И я прошу тебя, пусть твои снайперы со снотворным не стреляют раньше времени.

\- Раньше времени - это как?

\- Так долго, как только будет возможно. Пока не будет однозначной и неотвратимой угрозы моей жизни. И то - за пару секунд до ее осуществления. Не раньше.

\- Влад, тебе что жить надоело?

\- Нет. Но от пары царапин я не окочурюсь. Я хочу проверить ее реакцию.

***

Опять экспериментальная клетка. В клетке Влад. На сей раз вооруженный ножом. К ним запускают двух зверей, с представительницей которых она как раз познакомилась перед попаданием в это милое учреждение. Теперь Тирр знала, что это существо называется бронтобраз. Значит, сделали из нее охранницу. Однако, этот Влад точно немножко псих - с одним ножом полезть в клетку с тремя неведомыми зверями. Даже если одно из них и предположительно дружелюбное и одомашненное.

Бронтобразы выбирают себе по жертве и с рычанием устремляются к потенциальному обеду. Прыгаю наперерез тому, кто прицелился во Влада (надо же поддерживать так тщательно создаваемый имидж) и укладываю его уже отработанным ударом кончиком хвостового шипа между глаз. Зато второй успевает достать меня лапой по боку. Когти чуть-чуть соскальзывают, но все равно умудряются пропахать хорошую царапину. Если бы не моя бронированная шерстка, здоровый кусок мяса остался бы в его лапах

Влад очень бодро прыгает ему на загривок и вонзает кинжал в глаз, но до мозга не достает. Что-то я сразу не рассмотрела, но похоже он напился каких-то стимуляторов, потому как движется гораздо проворнее, чем следует человекам. Он почти успевает уйти от удара, но его впечатывают в стенку.

Леший, приходится на ходу залечивать рану, на своих сканерах они точно что-то заметят. Я этого не планировала. А ситуация в клетке хуже некуда. Влад сползает со стенки. А бронтобразина мчит на него, естественно спиной ко мне.

Хвостом догнать ее не успею. Зато я быстрее прыгаю. Перелетаю через зверя, отпихивая Влада в сторону. Даже каким-то чудом почти уворачиваюсь сама, и бронированная туша прижимает только лапу. Тяжелая, зараза. Чувствую как ломаются собственные кости. Больно же! Изворачиваюсь, чтобы поймать взгляд бронтобраза и выдаю полный зеркальный откат собственного эфира. Бронтобраз ощущает боль в моих косточках как в своих и сковыривается в сторону.

Кости - это мелочь. Их я сращу за несколько секунд. Но Владу все неймется и он опять со своей вилкой-ковырялкой лезет ко второму глазу бронтобраза. Ну, вы меня достали. Оба! Выхожу из своего побитого тела, вырубаю всю записывающую электронику, а потом внаглую прямым энегровоздействием глушу обоих.

Возвращаюсь в тело, долечиваю свои косточки и тащусь к валяющемуся на полу Владу "а ля верный песик". Убеждаюсь, что оба бронтобраза спят всерьез и надолго и мирно засыпаю рядом. Интересно, что наши исследователи за выводы на мой счет сделают в результате этого эксперимента.


	10. Прыжки, прыжки…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зарисовка о кошачьем способе путешествий, 2002г.

Тирр мягко приземлилась на все четыре лапы. Та-а-а-к. И что мы имеем? Заворачивающийся коридор. Металлопластик и искусственное освещение. Никаких острых углов и явно выверенная планировка пространства. Проверяем энергосканер. Искусственный объект болтающийся в неизвестном космосе. Кошка досадливо поморщилась. С планетами ей обычно везло, а вот с кораблями и прочей летающей рухлядью - как раз наоборот. Тирр тоскливо проследила за удаляющейся за пределы корабля межпространственной щелью. Обратно сбежать уже не получится, а следующую щель в космосе можно ловить очень долго.

Ладно, будем знакомится с местными обитателями. Может удастся им быстро надоесть и они милостиво согласятся высадить ее на ближайшую кислородную планету? Биосканер. Два живых объекта. Уже легче. Корабль большой, а их тут всего трое. В крайнем случае можно будет поиграть в прятки с хозяевами. Или прикинуться домовенком-барабашкой. Все ничего. Лишь бы они не надумали атмосферу с коридоров откачивать или температурный режим слишком резко менять.

"Ага, один из обитателей явно движется в мою сторону. Ну что, хвостатая, будем прятаться и наблюдать или проверим, как местное население относится к большим трехглазым кошкам? Познакомится никогда не поздно, а пока лучше понаблюдаем. Что тут у нас поблизости? Ага, небольшое помещение с какой-то аппаратурой в энергетическом спектре смутно похожей на компьютеры. Люблю я электронные замки. Они так удобно ломаются."

Тирр притаилась, взобравшись на гудящие ящики. Немалых размеров зубастая драконособака трусцой бежала по коридору и вид у нее был очень даже озабоченный. Симпатичная особь, вот только чем-то слишком расстроенная. Уж не ее ли, Тиррушкиным внеплановым появлением? Драконособака очень подозрительно посмотрела на уже нежизнеспособный замок и Тирр поняла, что от личного знакомства ей сегодня не отвертеться.


	11. Мурчи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очень невразумительная зарисовка о появлении расы мурчей и визите Тирр в давно покинутые миры, 2002г.

Уходя из окружения котятам пришлось прорываться с боем. Когда наставница исчезла в гуще окруживших ее зомби, прикрывать отход остались Граф с Бритом. Сиама попыталась было присоединится к ним, но два юных кота дружно выпихнули не в меру безрассудную кошечку к остальным.

Шесть котят вырвалось из окружения. Мир рушился вокруг них. Табби тревожно оглядел пятерых, жавшихся друг к другу кошечек. Шиншилла первая заметила, что они больше не чувствуют Персу, которая оставалась со своей человеческой подружкой Танькой. Скоро, исчезли образы Графа и Брита. Сиама тонко взвизгнула и резками скачками унеслась в горнило битвы.

\- В городе горит дом. В нем маленькие котята, - Ангора прислушивалась к чему-то внутри себя.

\- Мы уже взрослые, - трусишка Шиншилла неожиданно смело посмотрела на подруг.

Три кошечки отправились в пылающий город.

\- Дрейкноровские кошки пытаются защитить свои дома, но они еще слишком слабо владеют силой, - грациозная Абби продемонстрировала настоящий оскал хищника, - Мы должны помочь им.

*** 

К руинам Гестбилда, по которым проходила граница серого морока, собирались свободные Дрейкноровские кошки. Все те, кто выжил после отхода армии Соединителя и сам не был поражен коварным вирусом. Норву и Мраму повезло больше всех: во время начала атаки они были в горах, где и просидели все сражение, а теперь чувствовали себя невольно виноватыми перед остальными, которых не минула прокатившаяся по миру война.

Грязная как маленький бесеныш, с пеленой отчаяния, сжигающей огонь зеленоватых глаз, вся в репьях и с порванным ухом Сиама взобралась на последний камень, что оставался на месте негода величественного замка. Окруженные немалой толпой жалобно жмущихся к ним совсем недавно осиротевших котят приблизились Шиншилла, Сибра и Ангора. Абби и Табби вели всех выживших кошек, так и не сумевших защитить свой дом.

Исцарапанный Табби и взлохмаченная Аббиссика взобрались на помост к Сиаме. Последним пришел Рыж с остатками уже во время войны, на скорую руку сформированного кошачьего спецназа. Бывшего Рыжика трудно было узнать. Недавний шалопай и смутьян смог организовать настоящее кошачье сопротивление. Пусть даже организованные Рыжем команды сделали не так много. Пусть всего пара неразрушенных кварталов да десяток успешно ушедших беженцев-людей ничего не решали в этой битве, но кошки сделали все, что могли.

Кошачье население было в сборе. Сиама начала совет.

\- Нас теперь всего лишь девять. Перса исчезла. Граф и Брит остались там, - юная кошечка неопределенно мотнула головой назад, за свою спину, туда, где клубился серый туман.

\- Мы должны помочь людям отстроить их мир, должны…, - продолжила было Сиама, но голос сорвался и котеночка тихонько всхлипнула прямо на импровизированном помосте.

\- Опять получится не так, как надо, - вмешался черный кот с опаленными усами из команды Рыжа, - Люди знают, что это мы стояли за их снами. Теперь они не поверят кошкам.

Из задних рядов медленно вышла серо-полосатая, усталая кошка, несущая в зубах тельце совсем еще маленького котенка. Бережно положила свою ношу перед первыми мурчами.

\- Кто мне может пообещать, что такого не повторится? – серо-полосатая оглянула собрание. Все молчали.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы нашим с Графом котятам пришлось воевать с Соединителем, если он надумает вернуться, - грозно сказала Аббиссика.

Первые кошки изумленно уставились на неожиданно ставшую совсем иной, свою вчерашнюю подружку Абби.

\- Когда же ты успела? – озвучила общий вопрос Ангора.

\- Неважно, - Аббиссика будто внезапно вспомнила про древнюю королевскую кровь своего рода, - Кошки стали разумными в этом мире, стоящем на перекрестке миров. Но здесь мы никогда не найдем своего пути. Будем покорными тенями сопровождать людей, разделяя их горести и беды.

\- Мы с Мрамом, - Норв ужасно стесняясь начал говорить, - пока сидели на скале придумали выход. Сейчас тут очень много поломанной техники. Из нее можно собрать что угодно. Мы соберем космический корабль и улетим искать свою планету.

\- Пусть у нас может не получится, пусть мы можем и проиграть, но это будет – наша судьба и наш проигрыш, - Абиссика казалась величественной статуей, возвышающейся на живой скале в ореоле серого тумана, - Отныне мы – мурчи. Свободная раса, идущая свои путем к звездам. Я верю, мы сможем найти достаточно пригодную для жизни планету, свободную от разумной жизни. Мы сможем учуять разум задолго до посадки, так что мы не ошибемся. Новая планета станет нашим домом. Домом для мурчей.

Единое мощное мысленное «да» было ей ответом. Мрам собрал первый кошачьей компьютер. Мурчи, сетуя на отсутствие пальцев, с помощью силы учились собирать приборы. Мурчи осваивали компьютер, на программных имитаторах учились пилотировать корабли. Рыж продолжал готовить десантные команды – так, на всякий случай, рыжий боевой мурч изобретал кошачье кун-фу. Шиншилла заведовала детским садиком оставшихся одинокими котят. Норв быстрее других схватывал премудрости работы с техникой, а Табби по уши погрузился в проектирование корабля. Абиссика и Сиама готовились стать будущими пилотами. На месте бывшего Гестбилда постепенно начал появляться остов будущего космического корабля мурчей.

***   
_несколько сотен лет спустя_

Маленький изящный звездолетик входил в систему Содружества. Кэтрин-Сиама, названная вторым именем в честь своей далекой пра-пра-бабки, великой Основательницы Сиамы, готовилась приступить к своей первой практике. Задание было непростым.

Юная мурч немного волновалась. Она никогда раньше не видела живых кошек и слегка переживала, что не сможет достаточно точно копировать их поведение. С другой стороны, за столетия отсутствия контакта, люди на планетах Содружества уже почти забыли о мурчах, покинувших их еще во времена Большого Расселения. Потомки основной массы переселенцев считали разумных кошек одной из красивых легенд, дошедших до них со сказочного Дрейкнора. Так что, вроде бы волноваться не было причин – никто не должен подозревать в сером хвостатом существе нечто большее, чем обычного домашнего любимца. Но для Кэтрин-Сиамы это было первое задание в должности наблюдателя, и она, прикусив от волнения кончик хвостика, заводила миниатюрный кораблик на шестую планету Содружества третьего дня третьего месяца, первого года Нового времени.

***

Несколько тихонько гудящих компьютеров казались совершенно неуместными посреди солнечной лесной поляны. Еще большую ирреальность пейзажу придавал вид черно-серой кошки с абсолютно серьезным видом уткнувшейся в один из мониторов. На подобном фоне и торчащая из дупла розетка, и несколько совершенно непонятных агрегатов казались достаточно естественно вписывающимися в общую картину.

Два силуэта почти беззвучно приблизились к лаборатории, девушка раздвинула ветви ив, служащих и стенами, и дверями необычному помещению и посетители попали внутрь. Миата-Табби на секунду отвлеклась от компьютера, приветственно муркнув вошедшим.

\- Ох, - притворно вздохнул Дален, - у меня сердце кровью обливается, когда вижу, как вы гробите в этой грязюке и пылюке первоклассную технику.

\- Техника для того и существует, чтобы портиться, - мурча не издала не звука, но ее удивительно мягкий голос переливчатой мелодией отозвался в головах обоих посетителей.

\- Кто-то вошел в музей-сакрофаг, - Сэнира прилягла на траву, удобно устраиваясь для разговора, - Вы можете сказать нам, как там остальные ключи?

\- Человеческий и эльфов на прежних местах – в музеях, - мурча на секунду задумалась, мысленно советуясь с соотечественниками, - Ключ Семичудесья тоже не покидал планеты, но точнее я сказать не могу. Где мышиный – мы не знаем.

\- Да это уже и не важно, - перебил ее Дален, - Если человеческий и эльфовский не покидали своих планет, наш тоже на месте, то никто не смог бы собрать три из пяти ключей, чтобы открыть саркофаг.

\- Но тем не менее, он открыт, - возразила Сэнира, - Сердце ключа светится.

\- Возможно, вернулись первые, чей генокод вписан в замок, - задумчиво ответила кошка, - Им ключ не нужен.

\- Ожили три столетия назад ушедшие предки? – удивился Дален.

\- Не обязательно, - пожала плечами Сэнира, - Могли вернуться дракончики, или исчезнувшая трехглазая кошка со вторым ксеноморфом.

\- Или у всех ксеноморфов один и тот же генокод, и любой из них может пользоваться генным паролем Юного или Чужого, - добавил Дален.

\- Чушь, - Миата решительно махнула хвостом – Ключами никто не пользовался. Саркофаг открыли изнутри. Это первые.

После несколькоминутного молчания, когда все обдумывали только осознанную новость, первой заговорила Сэнира.

\- Мы хотим послать в мир Содружества одного из нас. Вы нам поможете?

\- Все мурчи на планетах Содружества уже предупреждены, - через мгновение ответила Миата-Табби, - Дален, с тобой полетит Шерр-Граф.

\- Что, потомок того самого Графа? – Дален подавил в себе желание удивиться тому, откуда хвостатая собеседница узнала о выборе Советом именно его кандидатуры для выяснения обстоятельств открытия саркофага.

\- Нет, - мурча, казалось, усмехнулась, - Но когда-то модным было давать такое второе имя черным котятам.

 

\----------------  
* мурчи – самоназвание расы разумных кошек, позаимствованное из рассказа В.Смышляевой «Уцелевшие» - в том рассказе мурчи погибли на самой заре своего появления.


End file.
